


The Reason Why

by Dmbaye



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Catholic School, F/F, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-04 13:57:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 27,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3070727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dmbaye/pseuds/Dmbaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma Swan never stopped wondering why she left without a word, not even a goodbye. She was used to being left behind and abandoned but when Miss Mills her favorite teacher/mentor of three years disappeared without explanation it still stung. Now over ten years later and a chance run in she might finally find out the reason why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Art Breathes Life

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon A Time or their characters. I am just borrowing them for a bit! 
> 
> This is my very first fan fiction. I do not consider myself a writer so please bear with the run on sentences and other grammatical errors! All mistakes are mine and reviews are more than welcome! I hope you enjoy and if you like follow me on tumblr...dmbaye

**Chapter 1**

Walking through the white-painted hallways Emma couldn't help but to feel at peace even though she was surrounded by the colleagues she barely tolerated. Art always did have a calming effect on her. She loved the fact that a canvas-covered in mixtures of colors, textures and designs could cause her to experience such varying emotions. Emma didn't usually enjoy having to attend work functions or being forced to socialize with her co-workers but this particular function was being held at the newly opened gallery in New York City and she was in heaven. Art had been a major love in Emma's life since her very first day of art class her freshman year of high school. A smile starts to spread across her face when she recalls that day. That was when she met Miss Mills the woman who wasn't only her teacher but also someone who she looked up to and considered a friend and confidant for almost three years until the day Miss Mills just disappeared without explanation. It had been over ten years ago but Emma still felt the hurt just as much as she did when she was just sixteen years old. Taking a deep breath to suppress the old pain she decided to move on to the next piece, a stunning oil painting of a purple orchid. Well if she wanted to forget the past this was the wrong piece to stop at. All of a sudden Emma was flooded with the memories of that day, the day she met Regina Mills.

**15 years ago…**

It was Monday morning and Emma was preparing for her first day at yet another new school. At the age of thirteen Emma Swan was already on her seventh foster home. For being alive such a short time she has surely felt the blunt force of abandonment. First her biological parents left her on the side of a road wrapped in only a handmade blanket with her name stitched on the bottom. Emma's first foster family the Swans sent her back when she was three because they were going to have a baby of their own. After that it was just a litany of "you're not good enough" and "you're not what we want." It has been a couple months since she was sent to live with the Nolans in Storybrooke, MA in the beginning of summer. David Nolan was the town's sheriff and his wife Mary Margaret was a teacher at the local grade school. They were a young couple who really didn't know how to raise a teenage girl but they treated Emma with nothing but love and respect. Emma was happy for the first time in a long time, but she was still waiting for the other shoe to drop. She was preparing herself for the sweet couple to come to their senses and send her packing while still praying that day would never come. Emma had woken up early because MM promised her a back to school pancake breakfast. Dressed in her uniform with her backpack ready to go she made her way downstairs to the kitchen. Mary Margaret and David were already sitting at the table drinking their coffees while reading the morning paper. David handed Emma her usual steaming cup of hot chocolate with whip cream and cinnamon while MM got up to dish out three plates of pancakes.

"Ready for your first day at Cathedral High?" asked David.

They had enrolled Emma in the prestigious all girls Catholic High School since they were able to get a grant being a low-income family.

"I guess" was Emma's only reply before taking a huge gulp of her drink.

To be honest she was a bit worried to be going to her first private school, she wondered what it would be like to be surrounded by only girls and have nuns as teachers.

"It will be great!" MM chimed in with her ever-present perky disposition. "I loved the years I spent at Cathedral High. I'm still friends with all the girls I went with!"

Emma just grunted as she shoved a huge piece of pancake in her mouth. Once breakfast was over she hugged her foster parents goodbye and with a deep breath headed out the door for her first day of school.

After a 10 minute walk and shaking with nerves Emma took a hold of the crucifix shaped door handle and pulled. Walking through she took in the sterile atmosphere. The walls were white and the floors were grey. There were statues of saints and paintings of Jesus throughout the long hallway. Emma made her way towards her first class and smiled when she saw her best friend Ruby waiting right outside the door for her. She had met Ruby, the tall, beautiful fourteen year old brunette soon after she moved to Storybrooke. Ruby's grandmother owned the dinner Granny's that was located in the center of town. Ruby was so excited to have someone new in town her age she basically tackled and interrogated Emma one morning she came into Granny's for breakfast with David and MM. Emma thought that Ruby was crazy in the best of ways and was truly happy to finally have someone she could call a friend.

"Hey girl, ready for our first day of Holy Hell High?!" Ruby called out. Emma just shook her head and laughed.

They took their seats for the first class of the day, freshman English with Sister Nova. Sister Nova reminded Emma a lot of Mary Margaret with her sunny disposition and overly perky attitude. It helped dispel some of her fear over having nuns as teachers. The first half of the day flew by in a blur. After English she had Algebra 101 with Mr Gold and then PE with Mr Jones who the students lovingly referred to as Captain since he looked like a pirate straight out of Never Land.

After changing back into her plaid skirt and white button up from her gym shirt and shorts Emma headed to lunch. She grabbed her tray of food and strode towards the table where Ruby was sitting waving her arms back and forth trying to get her attention. Belle the tiny, wide-eyed brunette came to the table a few minutes later with her packed lunch. Belle and Ruby had been friends since they were toddlers. Belle's father owned the flower shop right across the street from Granny's dinner so they were always together while their parents operated their businesses. Belle and Emma naturally had become good friends as well since Ruby made sure to never exclude either one of them from her shenanigans since Emma came to town.

"Hey girls, how are your days going so far?" Belle asked as she took her seat.

"Ugh, Captain killed us on the track; he made us run 2 miles! I feel like a sweaty mess!" complained Emma.

"Yea, you sure do smell like a sweaty mess!" joked Ruby while Emma rolled her eyes and Belle giggled.

As her giggles subsided Belle asked "So what's next on your schedule guys?"

"Art" said the other girls simultaneously. With a squeal of excitement Belle shouted "Me too!"

Once they all finished their lunches the three besties headed off to Art together. Entering the classroom they noticed the artwork hanging all around the room. Emma was enraptured by all the beautiful pictures. There were watercolors, pastels, charcoals and acrylic paintings that captured still life, portraits and landscapes. Emma couldn't wait to learn the techniques of working pencils and brushes so she could create her own masterpieces. Emma was so caught up in the beauty she didn't notice when the teacher came strolling in.

"Good morning class. If you could all take your seats it would be greatly appreciated." said the young woman.

Emma turned from the picture she was gazing at just to get lost in a trance again. She was staring at the most beautiful face she had ever seen. The woman was young-looking, maybe early twenties with long brown hair that hung down in soft waves past her shoulders. She had dark expressive brown eyes and full lips that were painted a deep shade of crimson. Emma thought that she must be looking at an angel. She was finally pulled from her stupor by the clearing of a throat and Belle pulling on her skirt to get her to sit. Emma quickly plopped down in her seat but not before she noticed the teacher's smirk and eyes lit up in amusement.

"Now that we are all settled let me introduce myself. My name is Miss Regina Mills and this is Art 101 Basics of Drawing and Painting."

Emma was barely containing her excitement. She was actually going to learn art from a real life masterpiece.

Regina continued "I just graduated from New York School of Art and this is my first year teaching so I am very excited to get started with you girls. If you take a look around at some of the drawings and paintings I have done these will be some of the techniques you'll be learning this year. I'm not expecting you all to be little Monets or van Goghs but I do expect you to use your creativity and work hard. Now let's get started."

Regina spent the first half of the class going over different mediums, complimentary colors, and methods they could use for their first assignment of a still life that was due next week.

"OK with the time left in class I want to get a sense for the artistic skills you already possess and the kind of art you would like to do. You may use any of the supplies on the back table to create whatever kind of picture you want."

Emma, Ruby, and Belle all headed to the supply table along with the rest of the class, grabbed what they wanted and went back to their seats. Regina started to take a turn of the room looking over all of the girls' work commenting on each one. She was very happy to see that a lot of the girls held promising talent. Her last stop of the room was the table with the adorable, spacey blonde girl and her two brunette friends.

"Hi girls, can you all tell me your names and a little bit about your pictures?" asked Regina.

Ruby being the loud mouth of the group jumped in first.

"My name is Ruby Lucas and I drew a wolf because wolves are my spirit animal!"

Regina tried to hide her smile but all the girls saw. "Very nice Ruby, you did a very good job with the texture of the fur."

Ruby beamed "Thank you Miss Mills!"

Regina looked to the tiny brunette for her to go.

"Well my name is Belle French and I painted my favorite tea cup. Tea time is my favorite part of the day!"

Regina's eyes traced over the intricate painting. "This is very nice Belle I'm very impressed with all of the detail you put into it especially the chip on the side."

After Belle thanked her she moved over to try and see what the blonde was furiously working on.

Emma had her head down with one arm around the paper blocking anyone from viewing what she was so frantically drawing. She finally looked up once she heard Ruby and Belle who were laughing their asses off at her cluelessness of having Miss Mills waiting patiently for her attention. With flushed cheeks she mumbled out an "Um hi?"

All Regina could do was smile brightly at the introverted girl and her endearing shyness.

"Hello, Miss….?"

"I-I'm sorry my name is Emma…..Emma Swan."

"Nice to meet you Miss Swan may I take a look at what you drew?"

"Oh sure, here you go."

Regina took the paper from her and gasped at the first glance she took. Emma had drawn an almost photo realistic version of a purple orchid using only color pencils.

"Emma this is absolutely beautiful! How many years have you taken art classes?"

"Um I've never taken an art class ma'am." Emma replied as she bit her lip nervously.

Eyes wide with shock Miss Mills asked "So you've never had any instruction in drawing or painting?"

"No Miss Mills I haven't."

"Well Emma you have an extremely impressive natural talent. I am very excited to work with you this year to improve your skills even more."

"Thank you Miss Mills. I'm excited as well." Emma replied with a beaming smile.

"Now Emma can you tell me why you chose to draw a purple orchid?"

Emma looked down and mumbled "I'd rather not."

Regina looked at her with a raised brow already scheming a way to get the reason out of the girl.

"Well maybe one day I'll get it out of you."

Emma just shook her head "Maybe, but if it would get me out of an explanation now you can keep my drawing."

Little did Miss Mills know Emma's plan was for her to have it all along.

"Thank you Emma I will treasure it always as my very first drawing from a student." said Regina with a look of awe and sincerity.

So far life was pretty great in Storybrooke for Emma and she had a feeling that somehow Miss Mills was going to make it even better!

**Present**

Emma was laughing to herself thinking of how Miss Mills never did get the reason out of her as to why she drew a purple orchid. It seems like she would be taking that little secret to the grave. With a long sigh Emma decided to leave the orchid and move on to the next painting. Just as she turned on her heel to go Emma managed to run right into someone. While sputtering out an apology Emma's eyes started to roam up the fleshy blockade she so gracefully ran into. First thing she saw were the overpriced heels that were connected to sexy, shapely stocking clad legs, then came the dark blue designer dress that hugged delicious looking curves that made her face flush with desire. Finally her eyes landed on a strikingly familiar face that held a red-painted smirk and deep brown expressive eyes that had one brow raised in amusement. All Emma could do was take a shallow breath and croak out…"Miss Mills?!"


	2. Hello Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon A Time or their characters. I am just borrowing them for a bit!

**Previously:**

****

_Just as she turned on her heel to go Emma managed to run right into someone. While sputtering out an apology Emma's eyes started to roam up the fleshy blockade she go gracefully ran into. First thing she saw were the overpriced heels that were connected to sexy, shapely stocking clad legs, then came the dark blue designer dress that hugged delicious looking curves that made her face flush with desire. Finally her eyes landed on a strikingly familiar face that held a red painted smirk and deep brown expressive eyes that had one brow raised in amusement. All Emma could do was take a shallow breath and croak out…."Miss Mills?!"_

**Chapter 2**

Recognition lit up Regina's eyes. All of a sudden it wasn't a beautiful blonde woman in a light blue tailored suit standing in front of her but a lanky thirteen year old girl in a plaid skirt and black rimmed glasses.

"Emma….Emma Swan?" said Regina with wonder in her voice.

"Um, hi?" replied Emma with shyness much like the first time she ever spoke to Miss Mills.

Emma didn't know what to say to the woman standing before her. Through the years she dreamed of this happening and what she would say, something like "How could you just leave?" or maybe she would just shout "Why!?" Whatever she thought about saying was gone once she saw that beautiful face.

"How have you been Emma?" asked Regina when she figured she wouldn't be getting anything more than a "hi" from her.

"Fine, how have you been Miss Mills?" Emma asked with sorrow lacing her voice.

"Emma, it's been over ten years since we have both been out of Cathedral High. I think it's safe to call me Regina." she whispered like she was sharing a secret.

A small smile passed across Emma's face. Regina always had a way of setting her nerves at ease.

"Well Regina, how have you been?"

"I've been great, as you can see my gallery is doing really well."

"Th-this is your gallery?" Emma stammered out in shock.

"Yes it is. I opened it with the inheritance my mother left me when she passed last year."

Emma knew Regina didn't have the best relationship with her mother from the long discussions they had after their classes but she could still see the sadness the passing caused her.

"I'm sorry for your loss."

"Thank you. It's OK really. I'm sure you remember that she wasn't the best mother but she was mine and I loved her." replied Regina with a sad smile.

Emma looks down shuffling her feet not really sure what to say next, Regina is the one to break the awkward silence again.

"So what brought you to my gallery tonight?"

"Oh, well I'm here with my co-workers, they like to have monthly socializing events to get our minds off the job."

"What is it that you do?" Regina asked with sincere curiosity not just trying to make small talk.

When Emma answered with "I'm a detective with the New York Police Department." pride had shown intensely on her face.

Emma really did love her job, her co-workers not so much. A lot of them were male chauvinist pigs but that didn't stop her from doing her work and doing it well. Being a detective made her feel like she was making a difference in this fucked up world.

"Wow Emma, I'm impressed but I always figured you would have become an artist. You had such immense talent."

"Yea well I kind of lost my passion for creating art quite a few years ago." Emma retorted while giving Regina a pointed look.

It was true Emma hadn't picked up a pencil or brush since the year Regina disappeared. Her muse and mentor went away and so did her love for making art.

Regina whispered an "I'm sorry" so low that Emma didn't hear it. She could tell by the look on Emma's face that she was the reason Emma didn't pursue her talents.

Trying to break the building tension and bring them back to a happier time Regina mentioned the painting that they were standing in front of.

"I see that the purple orchid caught your attention. When the artist brought it in I immediately thought of you. I still have your drawing you know. It's actually hanging in my office."

Emma's eyes widened in shock "You really kept it all this time?"

"Of course I did Emma I told you I would treasure it always. It's one of my most prized possessions even though you never did tell me the reason you drew it." said Regina voicing her annoyance.

All the tension left Emma's body as she let out a huge laugh.

"I was actually just thinking about that day and how you never managed to get the reason out of me no matter how many times you tried!"

Regina grunted at Emma's look of victory.

"Well don't you think it's been long enough? Can't you just tell me already?"

Emma grabbed her own chin and tapped it with her index finger to make it look like she was deep in thought.

"Hmmmm…I guess I could, but I think I'll make you wonder a little bit longer" Emma replied right before she busted out into a fit of giggles over Regina's clear frustration.

"Emma Swan! I see you are just as annoying as you were when you were a teenager!" Regina huffed out with a small smile to let Emma know she was kidding.

"It's one of my most endearing qualities, don't lie and say you didn't love that about me Miss Mills." Emma said smartly while batting her eyelashes.

Regina just shrugged with non-commitment while appraising Emma from head to toe.

If Emma didn't know better she would think Regina was checking her out with the way her eyes were roaming all over her body but she was not going to give herself that much hope.

Looking back up to Emma's face Regina licked her lips lightly before she spoke "So how long have you been living in New York?"

Right as Emma was about to reply August her fellow detective and one of the very few of her co-workers she actually liked interrupted.

"Hey Swan! We're ditching this joint and going to the bar. You coming?"

Just as August finished his question he noticed the beautiful woman standing by Emma and quickly added "Damn Swan is this your newest conquest? You sure know how to pick em!"

Emma just rolled her eyes at her friend. August really did have a loud mouth.

"No August, this is Regina Mills she is the owner of the gallery."

"Oh shit! I'm sorry ma'am." said August as he offered his hand to Regina for her to shake.

Regina offered August a polite smile as she shook his hand. "Not a problem dear. It's a pleasure to meet you August."

"Believe me the pleasure is all mine Regina. Well if Emma hasn't put the moves on you yet you should watch out because you are exactly her type…OWW!" August yelped when Emma jabbed him in the ribs with her elbow.

Regina raised her brow at Emma in curiosity "Is that so?"

All Emma could do was turn bright red and sputter out "I-I have no idea what this lunatic is talking about!"

August and Regina both guffawed at Emma's clear mortification.

Once August was able to catch his breath from laughing so hard he turned to Emma "Well like I said were heading to the bar and I think you both need to come."

He winked at the women who were looking at him like he had two heads and walked away.

Shaking her head Regina turned to Emma "I guess you have to go now?"

Emma looked at her questioningly "Aren't you coming?"

Regina looked into Emma's eyes and asked "Do you want me to go?"

She couldn't believe how vulnerable Regina looked just then; surely she couldn't be causing her to feel that way.

"Yes, I do."

The most breathtaking smile broke across Regina's face.

Emma smiled back with her gorgeous grin "Besides there's no way I'm passing up on the chance to see the posh Miss Mills with a couple of drinks in her!"

"Well maybe I can finally find out a few things from an intoxicated Swan, or at least get the dirt from August if you won't spill." replied Regina with a devilish smirk.

Emma didn't know how this night was going to go but she had a few questions for Regina and it wouldn't hurt to have a little liquid courage to help her get them out.

She was brought out by her thoughts by Regina lightly grabbing her upper arm "Let me just go grab my coat and tell my assistant to lock up once everyone is out. I'll meet you by the front door."

Emma only nodded not being able to process anything while Regina was touching her. Just as soon as the touch came it was gone. Regina sashayed towards the back of the gallery while Emma's feet were stuck to the floor.

"Get it together Swan! She used to be your teacher, you're still mad at her AND she's straight." Emma berated herself.

Taking in a long, calming breath while stuffing her hands in her pockets she made her way towards the door. Regina met up with her just moments later. As she held the door open for Regina she asked "So you think you're ready for this?"

Regina turned her head to look Emma in the eye and with a coy smile replied "Oh dear, you have no idea what I'm capable of."

They both walked the three blocks to the bar in companionable silence each stealing glances of the other. Once they arrived Emma opened the door for Regina and unconsciously placed her hand on her lower back to lead her in. Once she realized where her hand was she pulled it back like it was on fire. Emma needed to get control over herself because Regina was making her feel so many varying emotions. Regina looked at Emma with a small frown wondering why she had a pained look on her face just from touching her.

"Did you want to sit with the guys or do you want to get our own table?" Emma asked.

"If it's OK with you I would like for us to sit alone for a bit first so we can continue catching up."

Without waiting for a response Regina took a hold of Emma's hand and pulled her towards a table located at the back of the bar. Once they reached the table Regina released Emma's hand and hoped she didn't make her too uncomfortable, she just wanted to let her know it was OK. Emma was freaking out on the inside; she didn't know why such a simple touch affected her the way it had. Both broke out of their own thoughts to take off their coats and sit down just as the waitress made it to their table.

"What can I get you two?" asked the waitress.

"I'll just have a beer." said Emma.

"May I have a glass of cabernet please?" Regina asked with all the manners of a queen.

The waitress just nodded and started to walk off when Emma suddenly piped up with a last-minute order. "We'll also take two shots of Jameson."

When Emma turned back Regina had a questioning look on her face.

"What?" said Emma furrowing her brow in confusion.

"Jameson?"

"Yea it's Irish whiskey."

"I know what Jameson is dear but why did you order two shots?"

"Well I don't know about you Miss Mills but I have a feeling I'm going to need a little liquid courage for this conversation."

After a short wait the server came back and placed their drinks on the table. Emma scooted one of the shots towards Regina. She looked at it before rolling her eyes making a grab for it. She raised the glass to eye level and motioned for Emma to do the same. "Let's make a toast. To a good night with an old friend." said Regina before they both threw back the whisky wincing at the slight burn.

"So before August comes rushing over here to interrupt us again, how long have you been living in New York?" questioned Regina.

"I moved here about seven years ago after I graduated from Boston University. How long have you been in the city?"

"I came here right after I left Storybrooke, so almost twelve years."

Emma took a sip of her beer trying to contain her feelings over the subject of Regina leaving Storybrooke. She wasn't quite ready for that topic yet.

Sensing the change in Emma's mood Regina decided to throw a whammy at her to see if she could get Emma out of her own head.

Regina cleared her throat and spoke "So….you're gay?"

Emma who had just taken a sip of her beer started choking from the shock the question gave her.

Happy with herself for getting Emma's attention, Regina sat back with a grin and waited for Emma to respond.

Emma took a minute to stop coughing and gather her thoughts. With pink tinged cheeks she replied "Yes I am. Does that bother you?"

Regina couldn't contain her laughter "No dear why would it when I've known since pretty much the first day I met you?"

"What!? How could you have known when I didn't even realize it until I was half way through college?"

"Who knows maybe I just have really good gaydar. Maybe it was all the flannel shirts you wore on dress down days or that you always talked about how beautiful and perfect you thought Catherine Zeta Jones was in The Mask of Zorro."

They both started to laugh full heartedly at Regina's description of young Emma's stereotypical lesbian behavior.

Wiping tears from her eyes Emma said "Damn I can't believe it took me so long to realize, from your account I was about as gay as Ellen at a Melissa Etheridge concert! Maybe if you would have stayed you could've knocked some sense into me."

When Regina stopped laughing all of a sudden Emma realized what she just let fly out of her mouth. Regina looked as if she was holding back tears.

"Regina….I"

"No Emma I think it's time we stop ignoring the elephant in the room before it sits on us."

Emma took a huge gulp of her beer preparing herself for what was about to happen. Over ten years of hurt was about to be brought out and dealt with.

This was a story Regina hated to tell but she knew Emma deserved to know the truth. She knew she had to have caused her a great deal of pain leaving the way she did. They had a special bond not just as teacher and student but as friends. Regina had truly loved the girl. She hated that she had become just another person Emma had trusted but abandoned her in the end.

Wiping a stray tear from her cheek Regina started "Emma I'm so sorry that I left the way I did but I didn't have a choice. It is far past time you knew the reason why."


	3. The Reason Why

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon A Time or their characters. I am just borrowing them for a bit!

**Previously:**

_Emma took a huge gulp of her beer preparing herself for what was about to happen. Over ten years of hurt was about to be brought out and dealt with._

_This was a story Regina hated to tell but she knew Emma deserved to know the truth. She knew she had to have caused her a great deal of pain leaving the way she did. They had a special bond not just as teacher and student but as friends. Regina had truly loved the girl. She hated that she had become just another person Emma had trusted but abandoned her in the end._

_Wiping a stray tear from her cheek Regina started "Emma I'm so sorry that I left the way I did but I didn't have a choice. It is far past time you knew the reason why."_

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 3**

Emma didn't know if she was ready for this conversation. "Maybe if I had about three more shots I could handle this." She thought to herself.

She could tell that it wasn't going to be an easy story to hear by the look of agony on Regina's face.

Regina took a large sip of her wine giving herself some time to figure out how she was going to start this story that she really didn't want to tell. Deciding to just get it over with she looked up from her glass into Emma's questioning eyes.

"Do you remember the last afternoon we spent together painting after class?" asked Regina.

Emma only nodded recalling the last time she had seen Regina before she disappeared without a trace.

12 years ago

"Hey Miss Mills can you come take a look at my painting, something seems off with this portrait and I don't know how to fix it?" called out Emma.

Regina crossed to room to where Emma was sitting at the easel. She looked at the painting and was blown away by the intricate details Emma had managed to put into her self-portrait. She was able to capture the way the light glinted off her blonde hair, the way her lips tilted slightly higher on the left and how her nose crinkled when she smiled. Emma was right though, something was off. After taking a closer look she spotted the problem.

"You need to add more highlight to your eyes they are looking a little dead. You have some of the brightest and most expressive eyes I've ever seen. I swear I can tell what you're thinking just by looking at them."

Emma picked up her brush and started adding white and light greens to the irises to enhance them while Regina went back to her desk.

"You know I don't think it's my eyes that tell you what I'm thinking. It's probably the fact that I've spent almost every weekday afternoon with you for the past three years. You know me better than my parents and even Ruby and Belle!"

It was true Regina knew pretty much everything there was to know about the girl. After their first week of classes together three years ago Regina decided to take Emma under her wing and teach her everything she knew about art. She saw that Emma was special and amazingly gifted. Regina wanted to nurture that talent. Over the years they had formed a close bond sharing stories of their tough upbringings and how they have tried to move past them. Emma would talk about how happy she was to have finally found the Nolans, Ruby and Belle people she could call family. She would share stories of the mischief Ruby had gotten her and Belle into. Regina would tell Emma about the pranks that her roommate Katherine would pull on her like throwing ice water on her while she was in the shower or hiding in her closet to jump out and scare her. They had shared laughter and tears and most of all an immense love for creating art.

"Well dear you can learn a lot about a person in three years when they're willing to share." said Regina giving Emma a beaming smile.

It took a while at first for Emma to break down her walls and let Regina in but she soon realized how alike they were and quickly they became each other's most trusted confidants.

"OK I think this is finished it feels right now!" squealed Emma as she put her brush down.

Regina made her way back over to Emma "Emma this is breathtaking." she whispered with awe in her voice. "I am so impressed with how far you have come with your painting and drawing. I know you will go far and become a great success if that's what you want."

"You really think so?" asked Emma, doubt lacing her voice.

"Yes Emma I really do." Regina replied with sincerity and a smile.

Just as Emma went to thank her the principal, Mother Superior came through the classroom door.

"Miss Mills, I need to have a discussion with you…in private." said Mother Superior giving a pointed look to Emma.

Mother Superior was someone that you didn't mess with or question. She was in her late fifties and always wore a look of distaste, her smile made you shrivel in fear. She was the exact type of nun Emma had been afraid of when she had first started Cathedral High. If it would have been legal Mother Superior would most likely be going around smacking the girls with a wooden ruler. She was a dictator clothed in a habit.

Emma packed her things "I guess I'll see you tomorrow Miss Mills. Have a good night." said Emma as she nodded to Mother Superior and left the room.

"So you needed to speak with me Mother Superior." asked Regina once the door was shut.

"Yes, something has come to my attention that displeases me greatly."

"I'm sorry to hear that. Is it something that involves me?"

"Of course it involves you Miss Mills, why else would I be here?" spat Mother Superior.

Regina sighed in resignation not knowing what it could be that she has supposedly done.

Mother Superior handed Regina the paper she been holding "Do you remember signing this contract Miss Mills?"

Regina just nodded her head how could she not remember? She basically signed up to live a lie when she scribbled her name on that horrid piece of paper.

"Well then you should know that you are in breach of this contract." said Mother Superior with a sneer.

"I apologize but I have no idea what you are referring to." responded Regina calmly but on the inside she was having the freak out of a lifetime.

"Do not lie to me Regina! You know there have been rumors for a while but I ignored them thinking they were just that, rumors. I figured these gossipers were jealous because you seem to be a favorite of the students. It wasn't until I witnessed your disgusting behavior here on school property nonetheless that I believed the rumors to be true."

Regina stood frozen mouth agape. She was positive she was having a heart attack with the way her heart was pounding out of her chest. She prayed to whoever was listening that this was just all a bad dream.

"Well what do you have to say for yourself Miss Mills?" seethed Mother Superior.

Regina's inner voice was screaming…lie…lie...LIE!

With a façade of cool collectiveness Regina spoke "I'm truly sorry but I can't say that I know what you are talking about."

Mother Superior's face became red with rage "How dare you lie to my face! I saw you kissing that woman in the parking lot when she came to pick you up yesterday! I guess I shouldn't expect anything more from you than lies. Clearly there isn't a moral bone in your body with the horrendous way you live your life!"

Regina's eyes widened in shock immediately recalling the day before when Katherine had picked her up when her car battery died. How could she have been so careless kissing her girlfriend in the parking lot of the school? For three years she had kept her love life a secret for fear of being fired now it was all coming crashing down.

"I…" she didn't know what she could say to get herself out of this horrible predicament.

Mother Superior put her hand up in a "stop" motion. "Do not bother with any excuses. You are in clear breach of your morality contract and will be terminated immediately."

That contract had been the bane of Regina's existence. The morality contract forbids teachers from living together and/or having sex outside of marriage, using in-vitro fertilization, living a gay "lifestyle," or publicly supporting any of those things along with quite a few other things that the church considered "immoral." Regina knew she was taking a risk being gay and working for a catholic high school but it wasn't like there were that many other options. The public schools in the area didn't have thriving art programs and all Regina ever wanted to do in life was teach what she loved.

"You will teach your class as usual tomorrow and Friday. You will not mention anything to your students, the last thing I need is a bunch of teenage girls in an uproar. I expect you to have all of your things cleared from the classroom by five o'clock on Friday. We have already found your replacement and since I am a Christian woman I will save you from embarrassment and tell your students that you simply resigned due to another opportunity. I don't think there is a need to expose them any more than necessary to your filthy ways." spoke Mother Superior with finality.

Regina was seething, it was one thing to be fired for breaking a contract but she could no longer stand being called filthy and disgusting.

"You call yourself a Christian woman yet you stand in judgment of me spewing hate just because I love another human being!" spat Regina.

"Of course I am judging you. You are living an unnatural and unholy lifestyle but my judgment isn't the one you should be worried about, it's God's!"

"That is bullshit! God made me this way. I am made in his image just like every other person. He gave me the capacity to love, to look beyond the outer shell and into a person's heart. It shouldn't matter whether they are male or female, white, black or purple! Love is love!" replied Regina with all of the conviction she had in her.

"God did NOT make you that way. That is Satan's work! I pray for your redemption."

"You know what Sister I'm not going to waste my breath anymore. You clearly can't see past what some book told you, a book that was written before the English language even existed. You can also keep your prayers for yourself because I don't need them." said Regina with resignation.

"That is it Regina I want you gone this instant pack your things and go! And one more thing, you are not to have any contact with any of the students. This school is obligated to keep our children safe and on the path of the Lord, we do not need you leading them astray. If I find out that you have spoken to any of the students I will have you arrested for sexual abuse of a minor."

"You can't do that! I would never do anything to hurt those girls!" screamed Regina.

Mother Superior just smirked "I think I can. Who do you think the police will believe a nun or a lying homosexual?"

Tears started to stream down Regina's face. She felt like she was falling fast into a pit she would never be able to get out of.

Mother Superior started to walk to the door; before she exited she turned towards Regina "I expect you and your things to be gone when I come back tomorrow morning. Remember my words are not a threat they are a promise. A nun never lies but I will in order to protect my girls from those who try to bring the devil into their lives." with that she left the room.

Regina collapsed to the floor with uncontrollable sobbing. How did her life become such a mess so quickly? After letting the tears stream for a while Regina collected herself as much as she could and started to pack. The last thing she collected was Emma's orchid, the drawing that started a relationship that she would always treasure and was now going to lose without a choice. She clutched the picture to her chest and moved to leave but stopped at Emma's portrait. She wouldn't be able to tell the girl her goodbyes so she said them to the painting.

"Emma I'm so sorry that I won't get the chance to say goodbye. I know this will hurt because it's hurting me. I hate that I have to leave without explanation, I hate that I have to become another person that leaves you. You have become such an important person in my life your smile alone can make my day. I know you're going to do great things with your life and especially with your art, I wish I could stay to witness it. Goodbye Emma."

With tears running down her face Regina looked at the painting one last time searing the beautiful image into her brain. She turned wiping the tears from her face and left the classroom.

**Present**

As Regina finished her story both women had tears in their eyes that they were trying to keep from falling. Regina watched as Emma sat in silence waiting for her to say someting, anything!

"Emma please say something." Regina pleaded softly.

"Regina...I"


	4. Can you forgive me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Once or their charaters.

_Previously_

_As Regina finished her story both women had tears in their eyes that they were trying to keep from falling. Regina watched as Emma sat in silence waiting for her to say something, anything!_

_"Emma please say something." Regina pleaded softly._

_"Regina...I"_

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 4**

Regina waited patiently for Emma to finish her sentence but she never did. Emma took a long swig from her beer and when she set it down she had a smirk on her face.

"So…you're gay?" said Emma throwing Regina's previous words back at her.

Regina broke out into a fit of giggles wiping away the tears that trickled down her face from the force of her laughter.

"How very astute you are Miss Swan." replied Regina with a bright smile.

Emma smiled back slightly but it quickly faded. Regina sighed. She should've know the joke was a way of Emma building up her walls trying to hide her real feelings.

"Emma, please tell me what you are feeling. Don't hide from me. What was it like for you after I left? I know it was hard for me to not have you in my life."

Emma sat back in her chair and ran a shaky hand through her hair.

"Regina I'm not going to lie it was really bad. You were the person that I was the closest to, the one I trusted with all my secrets and you just left."

Regina opened her mouth to speak but Emma held a hand up to stop her.

"No, I know now that you didn't have a choice and believe me it definitely helps a lot, but there is over 10 years of hurt feelings that I need to let heal."

Regina just nodded in resignation as Emma continued.

"When I walked into the classroom and saw that all your drawings and paintings were gone my heart dropped into my stomach. Then your replacement came in and said that you had taken another job out of state. I picked up my bag went over to my portrait rammed my fist straight through it and left the classroom. I transferred to home economics and haven't picked up a brush or pencil since. I didn't want anything to do with art. I shut down. I thought I finally had everything, a home, parents that loved me, friends, and most importantly you. When you left everything felt like it was crumbling down around me. You were the last person I thought would ever leave me so my mind told me that everyone else would too. I closed myself off from my parents, Ruby and Belle just waiting for them to leave. It took a really long time for me to let them back in."

Both women had tears streaming down their faces by the time Emma finished.

"Emma I am so very sorry." said Regina with grief in her voice.

All of a sudden Emma stood up and walked towards Regina pulling her up from her seat and into a hug. It was the first hug that they had ever shared. The teachers were not allowed to show any sort of physical affection towards students. Even when they had consoled each other they would only place a reassuring hand on a shoulder. Neither of the women had ever felt such warmth and comfort in another person's arms. Regina tucked her head into the crook of Emma's neck inhaling her clean scent.

"I missed you." whispered Emma.

"I missed you too, so much." replied Regina against Emma's neck.

"I warned you to watch out for that one Regina!" said August as he came up to the women effectively ruining the moment.

"You're an ass August!" said Emma as she broke away from Regina laughing softly and wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Whoa! What did I walk in on? We're in a bar, there shouldn't be crying there should be drinking!" joked August taking in the tear tracks on both Regina and Emma's faces.

Turning to face Emma, Regina spoke "Well dear that sounds like a plan to me. What do you think?"

Emma smiled brightly and replied "Shots!"

The trio made their way to the bar to order a round of Jameson and beers. Once they toasted and took their shots the other detectives called August back to their table leaving the women alone again.

"So your "roommate" Katherine was actually your girlfriend the entire time?" asked Emma.

"Yes she was. We had started dating our junior year of college."

Emma nodded her head while peeling the label from her beer bottle. "So are you two still together?"

Regina raised her eyebrow and with a smirk asked "Why do you want to know?"

"Just making conversation." replied Emma nonchalantly.

"No we're not. We broke up a few years after we moved to New York. We had grown apart and just were no longer compatible as girlfriends. She is still one of my best friends though. She actually got married a few years back. Her and her wife adopted a baby boy last year and made me the godmother. And before you ask, yes I'm single."

Emma looked at her questioningly.

"What? You forget that I know you pretty well Emma." stated Regina with a sexy smirk.

Emma rolled her eyes "So what made you move to New York?"

Regina let out a long sigh "My mother actually. When she found out I was fired for being gay she wanted me out of town as soon as possible before I ruined her precious reputation. She knew about Katherine and I but chose to ignore it as long as no one else knew. She gave me money as an incentive to leave so Kat and I packed up and headed here. I rented a little studio that had an apartment above with the money and taught after school art classes while Kat would stay upstairs writing her novel."

"Sounds like a great life." said Emma with a little bit of bitterness.

"It was for a while but I missed my life in Storybrooke, I missed you."

Emma looked up from the beer label she was picking at to look Regina in the eyes as she continued.

"You know Kat was actually jealous of you?"

"Why would she have been jealous of me?" questioned Emma.

"Well she knew we had a special bond that she and I didn't share. Even years after we left Storybrooke I would bring you up wondering how you were and what you were doing."

"Oh." Emma didn't know what else to say.

"How about we get another round of shots and you tell me a little about your life the past 10 years?" suggested Regina.

After they took their shots Regina asked "So how was your college experience?"

"It was great! Belle, Ruby and I all went to Boston University. We had to get out of that little town. We shared an apartment and had the true college experience. We partied and drank ourselves stupid and pulled all night study sessions. I don't know how I did it but I managed to graduate with honors."

"That's fantastic! How are Belle and Ruby doing? Are you still in touch with them?" questioned Regina.

"They are great! I just saw them about three months ago when they got married." smiled Emma thinking of how happy her best friends were on their wedding day.

Regina's jaw dropped in shock and Emma just giggled.

"I know I didn't see it coming either. Our sophomore year I came home and they said that they had something to tell me. They told me that they were together and in love. Neither of them had ever mentioned liking girls and when I said that Ruby replied "Were not gay. We're just two best friends that happened to fall in love with each other." All I could do was wish them good luck. They truly make each other so happy."

"Well I am delighted for them. They were such sweet girls." said Regina with sincerity.

"So what about you Emma, is there no one special in your life?" inquired Regina.

Emma let out a little huff of a laugh "No not since my first girlfriend in college and that didn't end well."

"What happened?"

Emma took a swig of her beer "Well after about a year together I walked in on her screwing our lit professor Mr. Lasky. So that really didn't give me a great outlook on having relationships. Ever since then as August put it so nicely women have only been conquests."

Regina frowned a little "So you never want to be in a relationship again?"

Emma shook her head "No I do, I guess I just haven't found the woman I want to be in one with yet."

They both took a sip of their beers smiling to themselves.

"How is it working for the NYPD?" asked Regina wanting to know more about Emma's life.

"It has its days. I like being able to solve crimes and putting the bad guys behind bars. Getting to carry a gun is pretty cool too." joked Emma as Regina giggled.

"How do you like owning your own gallery?"

Regina's smile grew "It's wonderful! It's always been a dream of mine to have a place to showcase talented artist's work along with my own. Maybe one day you will get back into art and I can show one of your pieces."

"Maybe. I'm really happy for you Regina." replied Emma.

Regina then took Emma's hand and started rubbing her thumb across her knuckles.

"Thank you Emma. I'm glad everything worked out for you too."

Emma's head was spinning from a mixture of the alcohol and Regina's touch. Little did she know Regina was feeling the exact same way. Emma stood from her stool at the bar and pulled Regina up with her by the hands that were still linked.

"How about I kick your ass in a game of pool Miss Mills?"

With her trademark evil smirk Regina replied "Bring it on Miss Swan!"

Making their way over to the table Regina chose a couple of pool sticks while Emma racked the balls.

Emma held her hand out to the table a said "Ladies first." earning her a playful glare from the other woman.

Regina lined up her shot but slipped completely missing all of the balls. She turned to a snickering Emma and warned "Not a word Miss Swan!"

"Wouldn't dream of it!" replied Emma with a lopsided grin.

Emma moved to take off her suit jacket and hung it on the back of a chair leaving her only in her black strapless bustier top. Heat flashed across Regina's body as she took in Emma's slight form.

She quickly schooled her features before Emma had a chance to see the look of hunger that passed across on her face.

Emma made her way back to the table and expertly sunk three solid balls in a row before missing her forth shot.

"Impressive dear." said Regina.

"I've had a bit of practice." said Emma in a sexy tone that made Regina's stomach flip.

Regina bent over to take her shot giving Emma a chance to ogle her perfect curvy ass. What she would give to be able to but her hands on it. Emma shook herself from her thoughts in time to see Regina miss yet again. Taking pity on the woman Emma walked up behind her.

"Here, try it again." She said as she pressed herself to Regina's back and placed her hands over hers.

Regina let out a small gasp as she felt Emma's hips press into her backside. This woman was going to be the death of her!

After inhaling Regina's intoxicating scent of apples and cinnamon Emma spoke softly into her ear "Imagine there is a line going from the ball you want to hit to the pocket you want it to go in. Keep that spot on the ball in mind and aim for it."

Emma pulled back with Regina's hands in hers and took the shot landing a stripped ball in the center pocket.

"See it's that simple." stated Emma still wrapped around the other woman's body.

As they straightened up Regina turned to face Emma. Just then Emma moved to tuck some of Regina's hair behind her ear that had fallen in her face while taking the shot. Emma lightly brushed her thumb across Regina's cheek whispering "beautiful" while Regina looked in Emma's eyes and gulped. Realizing what she was doing Emma quickly pulled her hand back and gave Regina a shy smile.

They continued playing trying to ignore the growing sexual tension between them. Emma won the first two games then let Regina win the last.

"Well I think I would like to end this with me winning." said Regina smiling brightly.

Emma couldn't help but to smile back "Yea it's getting kind of late we should probably head home."

Regina nodded in agreement. Emma put her jacket back on and sent a wave of goodbye to August as they both headed out of the bar.

As they walked together back to their cars hands and shoulders occasionally brushing Regina spoke "I had a really good time tonight Emma. I am so glad that I ran into you."

Emma turned her head slightly to look at Regina and simply replied "I am too."

When they made it to her car Regina turned to face Emma "I hope we can do this again soon." she said and moved to hug the blonde.

They latched on to one another with Regina's arm's going around Emma's neck and Emma's going around Regina's waist. They held each other tightly getting lost in the sensation of having the other pressed against them.

Once they pulled back they looked deeply into each other's eyes as Emma asked "Can I kiss you?"


	5. First Kiss...Maybe More?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own OUAT or their characters. 
> 
> Just a quick note to say thank you to everyone who has left kudos and a special thank you to manslifeischeapasbeasts for your comment. I am glad you are enjoying the story!

_Previously_

_When they made it to her car Regina turned to face Emma "I hope we can do this again soon." She said and moved to hug the other woman._

_They latched on to one another with Regina's arm's going around Emma's neck and Emma's going around Regina's waist. They held each other tightly getting lost in the sensation of having the other pressed against them._

_Once they pulled back they looked deeply into each other's eyes as Emma asked "Can I kiss you?"_

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 5**

Emma held her breath waiting for her reply. When Regina raised her brow and gave a sexy, evil smirk Emma thought she was going to die from embarrassment.

"I don't know. Can you Miss Swan?" finally replied Regina smartly.

Emma let out a huff of a laugh "Oh my god! You sound like such a teacher Miss Mills!"

All of a sudden Regina took a hold of the lapels of Emma's jacket and pulled her within an inch of her face.

"Shut up and kiss me already!"

Emma replied by closing the minute distance. She intended for it to be just a chaste pressing of lips but when Regina tangled her hands in her hair and ran her tongue across her bottom lip seeking entrance all Emma's thoughts of chasteness went out the window. The feeling of having Regina's tongue run across her lip made her gasp. Regina took that as her opportunity to slip in. They both moaned at the feeling of having each other conquer their mouths so fully. Emma's lust filled mind took over her body. She grabbed on to Regina's hips and slammed her against the side of the car molding their bodies together. They couldn't get enough of each other. Emma's hands started roaming up and down Regina's sides causing her to roll her hips into Emma's. Emma thought she was about to explode and pulled back with a gasp. Both women were breathing heavily, pupils blown wide with lust and kiss swollen lips.

Regina tilted her forehead to Emma's and whispered "Come home with me."

Emma pulled back and peeled Regina's hands from around her neck keeping them in hers as she slightly shook her head no. Regina looked at the ground with a face covered in rejection.

Emma squeezed Regina's hands softly "Hey look at me." When Regina did Emma continued "I really, really want to but I just got you back. I haven't felt like this in a long time if ever. I just don't want to rush things and screw it up. You mean so much more to me than a conquest."

Regina smiled brightly "You're right. You're important to me too. When did you become the reasonable one?"

Emma laughed softly "Well I'm no longer thirteen years old so that might have something to do with it."

Looking up and down Emma's body lasciviously Regina replied "You most certainly are not."

"Here's what we're going to do. I'm going to give you my number and you are going to text me your address so I can pick you up for dinner on Saturday." said Emma with cocky bravado.

Regina smirked sexily "I think that can be arranged."

Regina pulled her hands out of Emma's and took out her phone handing it to Emma. She entered her number and texted herself so she could have Regina's. She handed back the phone with a smile.

"So I guess this is goodnight." said Regina looking into Emma's eyes.

"Yea I guess it is." replied Emma.

She cupped Regina's cheeks and gave her a soft kiss. When she pulled back she whispered "Goodnight beautiful."

Regina whispered back "Goodnight Emma. I'll see you Saturday."

Emma took her hands from Regina's face and stuck them in her pockets to keep herself from touching the stunning woman again. She waited to leave until Regina drove off. As she walked back to her car she thought "I know what I'll be dreaming about tonight."

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning Regina woke up with a smile on her face. She grabbed her phone to shut off her alarm and noticed she had a text from Emma.

Emma: Good morning gorgeous! 

Regina's smile grew even wider when she read the message. How could she be feeling so much so fast? Sure she had loved the girl once but that was over ten years ago and in a completely platonic way.

Regina: Good morning dear. How is your day so far?

Emma: It's much better now. I can't wait to see you Saturday night. 

Regina: But you just saw me a few hours ago. I'm excited for Saturday as well. 

Emma: I know…but I still can't wait! I'll pick you up at 7. 

Regina: See you then dear. 

Emma couldn't contain her smile she must look like an idiot grinning to herself at her desk reading over Regina's texts.

"Hey Swan! What has you all giddy over there like a little school girl? Did you get some last night from that smoking hot bombshell? I saw you two leave together." called out August from his desk.

"No I didn't you ass but I am taking her out to dinner Saturday night." replied Emma with a smug smirk.

"Whoa miss hit it and quit it is actually going on a date? Regina is hot and all but you've had a lot of hot women. What makes this one so special?" asked August.

"We have history." said Emma vaguely.

"You can't just leave me with that shitty answer Swan! Spill the details!" huffed August with annoyance in his voice.

"Well she was my art teacher for three years in high school and we were really close."

"Really close to what…making a porno? I can't believe you banged your teacher that is so hot!" replied August with laughter in his voice.

"Eww no you perv! I was only 13 when we met. I wasn't even thinking about sex, especially not with my teacher." said Emma with exasperation.

"Oh well, I'm still going to imagine a teenage you banging that hot ass woman on her desk!" he laughed while wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

Emma threw a balled up piece of paper at his head "You are so gross!"

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Regina was at her gallery writing up the paperwork for a painting she just sold. She couldn't get Emma and their kiss from the previous night out of her mind. It was making it really hard for her to concentrate on the work she had to do. She still couldn't wrap her brain around all the feelings she was having about the other woman. Regina was not a believer in fairy tales or destiny but running into Emma sure felt like it. It was like Emma was made for her, that she belonged to her. She decided that she needed her best friend and she needed her now! Regina picked up her cell and dialed Katherine's number. She tapped her pen against her desk waiting for her to pick up.

"Hey Reg! What's up?" said Katherine when she finally answered the phone.

"A lot!" replied Regina exasperated. "But before I go into that how are you?"

"I'm great! The wife took the baby to the park and I'm home writing an article for the paper."

"Aww how is my baby boy" asked Regina with longing. It had been a while since she saw her godson.

"He is so stinking cute! He is talking up a storm. I know he misses his Reggie. You need to come see us."

"I know. I miss you all so much. I've been so busy lately with the gallery."

"Well let's have lunch soon, I'll bring the baby with me so you can see him too." suggested Katherine.

"I would love that." replied Regina with a smile in her voice.

"So what's up? You said you had a lot going on before and I want to hear all about it!"

Regina took a deep breath "I ran into Emma last night."

"Holy shit!" yelled Katherine making Regina pull the phone from her ear quickly.

"I think I've just lost my ability to hear in my right ear Katherine." said Regina sternly.

"Sorry but this is big news Regina! Where did you see her? How was she? Was she pissed? How did she look? Is she pretty?" rambled Katherine excitedly.

"Slow down Katherine. That was a lot of questions. She was at the gallery with her co-workers. At first she was a little closed off but then we went to a bar and had a long chat. I told her everything. She said she's still hurt but I think she forgives me."

"Well that's all good but you left out the good part! Is she pretty?"

Regina laughed at her friend "Yes Katherine she is pretty, stunning even."

"Oh my god! This is so exciting! Did you make a move on her?" asked Katherine enthusiastically.

"No I didn't." she then added "She did." so quickly Katherine had barely managed to catch it.

"Regina! This is it, she is the one! I just know it! You would never shut up about the girl even after we left Storybrooke you were always wondering how she was and what she was doing."

Regina sighed "Yes I know I never shut up about her as you so nicely put it. I even told her about that last night. I just can't understand why I'm feeling all these feelings so fast. I've never felt the way I did when she kissed me. It felt right; it felt like home…no offense."

Katherine busted out laughing "None taken. I know what you mean. It felt the same way the first time I kissed Jasmine and look where we are now, married with a baby! Don't fight what you're feeling. You deserve happiness Regina."

"Thank you Kat. I really appreciate you talking to me."

"Anytime Reggie! So do you have plans to see her again?"

"Yes she is taking me to dinner tomorrow night." said Regina with a smile that was clear in her voice.

"That's fantastic! I'm so excited for you. We definitely need to do lunch next week so you can tell me all about it."

Regina heard a commotion on the other end of the line.

"Hey Reg I have to go the wife and baby are home."

"OK Kat. Give them both a hug and a kiss for me. Let me know when you want to do lunch."

"Will do. Love you Reggie. Have fun on your date."

"Bye Kat. Love you too." said Regina before hanging up the phone.

Regina felt a lot better after talking to her best friend. Maybe Katherine was right. She would just go with it and give herself a chance at happiness.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On Saturday morning Emma woke up with butterflies in her stomach. She had so much to do before her date with Regina. She needed to pick out an outfit, get her hair done, have her car washed, pick up flowers, and quite a few other errands. Her head was spinning with all the things she had to do but she quickly got through her morning routine and headed out the door.

Regina didn't wake up until almost eleven. There was a private party at the gallery last night and she didn't get home until almost four in the morning. Although she was still exhausted from all the work she did last night the excitement of seeing Emma got her to throw the covers off and get her day started. She went to her kitchen and started making herself an omelet. While the eggs were cooking she decided to text Emma and see what she was doing.

Regina: Good morning dear. What are you up to on this lovely morning?

Emma: Morning! Nothing much just getting ready for a date I have tonight with a stunningly beautiful woman! 

Regina could help but giggle. That woman was such a charmer!

Regina: Oh really? Do I know this woman?

Emma: I think you might. She's brunette with deep brown eyes you can get lost in. She has the face of an angel but a body built for sin! 

Regina felt her face flush with arousal and tingles going up and down her spine. This woman was driving her insane!

Regina: Sounds like quite the woman.

Emma: Oh she is. I don't know what I did right in my life to get a chance with her but I'm glad I did. 

Regina: I have an inkling she feels the same way. 

Emma: I've got some errands to run but I'll see you tonight beautiful. 

Regina: OK dear. Have a nice day. 

Regina ate her breakfast. She didn't know how it was possible but she was even more excited about the date after the brief text conversation. Once she was done she washed and dried the dishes then headed back to her bedroom to pick out her date outfit. She wanted to wear something that would have Emma drooling from just the sight of her. Once she saw the dress she knew it was the one. It was black, fitted with quarter length sleeves. It had a scoop neckline, from the front it looked very demure but once she turned around Emma was going to die. It was completely backless and stopped right before it would be considered indecent. She had a smirk on her face knowing the reaction she was going to get.

It was already a quarter till seven and Emma was on her way to pick up Regina from her place. She decided to wear her tailored black suit that hugged every inch of her with a crisp white shirt and skinny black tie. Her freshly highlighted hair was pulled up in a ponytail with a braid detail in the front. She was hoping that Regina would like the slightly masculine look.

She arrived five minutes early and with a bouquet of daffodils in hand made her way to Regina's door. She rang the doorbell and waited with breath bated. Emma thought she was going to faint from the sheer beauty of the woman who answered the door. Regina was in a tight black dress showing off her womanly figure. Her hair was styled with perfect waves and flips. Regina smirked with her red painted lips noticing how Emma was taking in her form.

With a voice laced in raspy sex Regina spoke "Hello dear."

Finally looking up into Regina's eyes Emma swallowed the lump in her throat and replied "Hi. You look incredible." and handing her the flowers "These are for you."

Regina took the flowers with a bright smile "So do you and thank you Emma these are absolutely lovely!"

Emma smiled back shyly "They represent new beginnings."

Taking no time to reply Regina said "And what do purple orchids mean?"

Emma laughed lightly "That I'm not telling."

Regina rolled her eyes as she started to walk in her house "Come in dear while I put these in some water."

She looked back quickly to catch Emma's reaction to the back of her dress and she wasn't disappointed.

After restarting her brain and whipping the drool from her face Emma walked in behind her. Emma didn't know how she was going to keep her hands to herself tonight especially with all that skin available to her. Finally shaking herself from her thoughts she took in the beautiful space surrounding her. There was art everywhere. She could tell a lot of the pieces were Regina's own creations but she also had a few from different renowned artists.

Regina walked back to where Emma was standing entranced by the creations. She set the vase filled with the daffodils on a small table that was located by the entryway.

"So where are we going?" asked Regina shocking Emma out of her reverie.

Emma replied with a wink "I'm not telling."


	6. First Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer in previous chapters.

_Previously_

_"So where are we going?" asked Regina shocking Emma out of her reverie._

_Emma replied with a wink "I'm not telling."_

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 6**

Regina rolled her eyes and turned to grab her coat and clutch. Turning back to Emma she said "Shall we dear?" while motioning to the door.

Emma nodded and walked out waiting for Regina to lock up. Once Regina finished and put the keys in her purse Emma took a hold of her hand to walk her to the car. Both women felt butterflies in their stomachs from the small contact. Emma opened the passenger door of the sleek BMW for Regina kissing the top of her hand before she let go for her to get in. Regina was smiling to herself by the time Emma rounded the car and slid into the passenger seat.

Emma saw the smile on her face and asked "What?"

Regina turned to her and said "Oh nothing. I'm just thinking how much of an upgrade this car is compared to that yellow monstrosity your parents gave you for your sixteenth birthday."

Emma clutched her chest in mock offense "How dare you talk about bug that way! I still own that car, it's a classic!"

Regina laughed lightly "Whatever you say dear. I'm just glad you decided to take me in your big girl car."

Emma winked backed, turned the key in the ignition and drove off to her destination.

"So you're really not going to tell me where you're taking me?" asked Regina with a hint of impatience.

"Nope you'll just have to wait and see. Patience is a virtue Miss Mills."

"And secrets are a sin Miss Swan." replied Regina haughtily.

Emma could only shake her head and chuckle at Regina's annoyance. Within a couple of minutes they pulled up in front of the ultra-exclusive restaurant Baelfire. Both women got out of the car as the valets opened the doors for them. Emma opened the door at the entrance and guided Regina in by pressing her warm hand to Regina's exposed lower back. Regina couldn't help the flush that took over her face, it was one of her sensitive spots. When they reached the hostess stand a pretty redhead greeted them with a smile.

"Welcome to Baelfire. Reservation name please."

Emma replied with a smile "Swan, Emma Swan."

"Ah yes Miss Swan. We have you at the private chef's table. Follow me please." said the hostess cheerily.

The women followed the hostess with Emma's hand still pressed lightly against Regina's back. Once they reached the table Emma charmingly pulled out the chair for Regina before taking her own seat.

Regina looked at Emma with shock and awe "Emma how on earth did you get us reservations at this place and get us seated at the chef's table?"

Emma smiled cockily "I have my connections."

Regina responded with wonderment in her voice "Well I'm impressed."

Emma smile brightened considerably "Good I wanted to impress you tonight."

"Well you've accomplished your mission." replied Regina smiling just as brightly.

The waiter then approached the table.

"Good evening ladies. My name is Peter and I'll be your server tonight. Can I start you off with something to drink?"

Emma looked to Regina and asked "Would you like to share a bottle of wine?"

"Wine would be lovely."

Emma took a few seconds to look over the selection before ordering "We'll take a bottle of the Beringer private reserve cabernet."

"Excellent choice. I'll go get the wine and give you a few minutes to look over the menu." said the waiter before walking away.

"You are putting on quite the show Miss Swan. Fancy restaurant with a private table and expensive wine a girl could get used to this."

"I just wanted tonight to be special. This feels like the start of something special, at least for me." replied Emma shyly.

Regina reached across the table and took Emma's hand in hers giving it a slight squeeze "I feel the same way."

The both looked into each other's for a long moment before parting their hands to look over the menu.

After a couple of minutes the waiter came back to the table with their wine and to take their orders. Once their orders were placed the Peter walked away leaving the women to themselves.

"So how was your day yesterday?" asked Emma after taking a sip of the wine.

Regina put down her own glass "It was hectic. I sold a few paintings, had a chat with Katherine, then there was a private party at the gallery."

Emma raised her brow "So you talked to Katherine?"

Regina took another sip of her wine the replied "Yes dear. She is my best friend and I was having a hard time concentrating because a certain someone was on my mind. I needed to talk things out with her. Why do you ask, are you jealous?"

Emma chuckled lightly "No not at all. I just wanted to know if you talked about me!"

Regina shook her head "You're impossible Emma."

"Yes I am but you like me that way."

Regina couldn't disagree. Even when Emma was a 13 year old brat there wasn't anything she didn't like even love about her.

When Regina's only reply was a hum Emma went on "Well if it makes you feel any better I talked about you with August yesterday. It probably was nowhere near the kind of convo you had with Katherine but I talked about you nonetheless. He said to tell you hi by the way."

Regina smirked "I can only imagine what you and August talked about. I'm not even sure I want to know."

Emma chuckled again "Yea you probably don't want to know."

Just then Regina noticed a ruggedly handsome man in a chef's uniform approach their table. Emma noticed that she lost Regina's attention and turned to see what she was looking at. A huge smile spread across her face.

"Neal!" exclaimed Emma as she jumped up and hugged the man.

"Hey my little Swan. Long time no see." replied Neal hugging Emma tightly.

Emma released Neal and turned to Regina "Regina I would like you to meet Neal. He is an old friend and the owner of this restaurant."

Regina extended her hand with a smile "I'm very pleased to meet you Neal."

Neal shook Regina's hand "It's nice to meet you Regina. I had to come out here and see the woman Emma wanted so badly to impress she begged me for a table."

Emma punched him lightly on the arm "Gee thanks for that Neal!"

Both Neal and Regina laughed at Emma's embarrassment.

"I don't like either of you right now." mumbled Emma which caused the others to laugh even harder.

Neal threw his arm around Emma and kissed her cheek "Oh don't be like that little Swan."

Emma smiled, wrapped her arm around his waist and gave him a kiss back "Yea yea, even though you're a jerk I still love you."

Regina could tell they were just friends but couldn't help the pang of jealousy she felt at their closeness.

Neal gave Emma one last hug and extended his hand to Regina to shake "It was nice chatting with you two but I really have to get back to the kitchen. I hope you both in enjoy your meals. Give me a call whenever you want to come back and I'll make sure you get the star treatment."

Regina nodded her head in thanks while Emma said "Thanks Neal I really appreciate everything."

Before he walked of he threw a wink Emma's way "No problem Emma, anything for my little Swan."

Once Neal left Emma took her seat again. Regina looked to her with a smile "You weren't lying when you said you had connections. How do you two know each other?"

Emma took a large gulp of her wine and replied "We met our freshman year of college. We bonded over the fact that we had both been orphans. We dated for a while but when things got to the intimate stage it had become pretty clear to me that I was gay. He was a sweetheart about it and was very understanding. We've been great friends ever since."

Regina's only reply was "Oh."

Emma cringed a bit "I hope that doesn't make you feel uncomfortable. We really are only just friends."

"No it's fine. I just wasn't expecting to meet one of your exes on our first date." said Regina with a forced smile.

"I'm really sorry. I hope I didn't ruin our date. I wanted everything to be perfect for you." spoke Emma a little sadly.

Regina's smile turned genuine "No I'm sorry. Everything is perfect. I guess I just got bit by the jealousy bug."

Emma took a hold of Regina's hand again "There is absolutely no reason for you to be jealous. The only person that I'm looking at is you."

Warmth spread throughout Regina's body at the look of adoration Emma was giving her. Just then Peter came to the table with their meals. They parted allowing him to set down their plates.

"I hope you enjoy ladies. Let me know if there is anything else I can get for you." said Peter before leaving their table.

They both ate their meals making little sounds of pleasure at the delicious taste. They made small talk throughout talking about work and what they enjoyed doing with their free time. Before the even knew their meals had been finished the conversation only had ceased when taking bites.

Peter had come back to the table "The chef's sends his compliments and wants you to know tonight's dinner in on the house."

Both women asked him to send their thanks. As they got up from their seats they reached for each other's hands and walked out the restaurant. Once they got back in the car Emma reached for Regina's hand again and held it in the lap the entire way back to the house.

Regina was the first to break the comfortable silence "Do you have any plans tomorrow during the day?"

Emma looked over and shot her a smile quickly looking back at the road "No Why?"

"I've been wanting to go to the Met they are showing the Lauder cubism collection. I wanted to know if you would like to join me?"

Emma gave Regina's hand a slight squeeze "I would love that."

Regina had a bright smile across her face the rest of the way home. When they pulled up to the house Emma shot out of her seat so she could open the door for Regina. She placed her hand again on Regina's back wanting to get in one last touch to that perfect back.

Once she had the door unlocked she turned around to face Emma "Thank you so much for tonight. It was wonderful."

"You're welcome beautiful. I'm glad you enjoyed it. I know I did." replied Emma with a lopsided smile.

Regina then took a hold of Emma's tie pulling her lips to hers. The kiss was sweet at first but quickly turned into a passionate fest of dueling tongues when Emma was the first to seek entrance. Emma took a hold of Regina's hips pressing them even closer until there was no space left between them. Her hands slid towards Regina's back and glided up and down her exposed spine. Regina pulled back with a gasp giving them both time to catch their breaths.

Regina cupped Emma's cheek with her right hand while her left still clutched the tie. She asked while rubbing light lines across Emma's cheekbone "Would you like to come in for a night cap?"


	7. Art and Jealousy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer in previous chapters.

_Previously_

_Regina then took a hold of Emma's tie pulling her lips to hers. The kiss was sweet at first but quickly turned into a passionate fest of dueling tongues when Emma was the first to seek entrance. Emma took a hold of Regina's hips pressing them even closer until there was no space left between them. Her hands slid towards Regina's back and glided up and down her exposed spine. Regina pulled back with a gasp giving them both time to catch their breaths._

_Regina cupped Emma's cheek with her right hand while her left still clutched the tie. She asked while rubbing light lines across Emma's cheekbone "Would you like to come in for a night cap?"_

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 7**

Emma placed her hand on top of the one Regina had on her cheek "I would love to but you see it's getting kind of late and I have a date tomorrow with the woman I really like. I need to head home and get my beauty sleep. I can't be all sloppy for her."

Regina shook her head and laughed "A simple no would have sufficed dear."

Emma grinned lopsidedly "Well where's the fun in that?"

Regina leaned in and pressed her lips chastely to Emma's. When she pulled back she took her hand from Emma's face and released her tie "How about you come over around ten and I'll make us brunch before we go to the Met."

Emma placed her hands on Regina's hips and kissed her cheek before pulling back she whispered in her ear "That sounds like a plan beautiful."

They gave each other one last lingering kiss before they both said their goodnights and parted.

The following morning Regina woke up extra early to start prepping for brunch. Emma had given her such an amazing date that she wanted to do the same. She got up and dressed in black tights knowing they did wonderful things for her backside, knee high boots and a red boat neck sweater completed the outfit. First she made a trip to the grocery store in order to get the ingredients for the eggs benedict she wanted to prepare. She also wanted to give the blonde something special since Emma had given her the beautiful flowers. Regina didn't want to copy by giving her flowers, besides Emma didn't really seem like a flowers kind of girl. She thought hard on what to get Emma when it finally hit her. When Emma was a young teen she had an obsession with Reese's peanut butter cups. The girl would always try to sneakily eat them in her class. She bought two dozen packs along with sticks to glue them too and tissue paper to wrap around them like a bouquet. Regina paid for her purchases and went home. She was just starting to poach the eggs when she heard to door bell ring. She fluffed out her hair and checked her lipstick before opening the door. Emma was standing a giant smile on her face and her hand in the back pockets of her jeans.

Regina's eyes roamed over the tight fitting pants down to the brown lace up boots back up to the form fitting black tank and the light brown leather jacket. Emma had her hair styled in soft waves hanging over her shoulders.

Regina looked up into Emma's eyes and smiled "Good morning dear. Please come in."

Regina scooted to the side to let Emma enter. As Emma was brushing past the brunette she stopped and pressed a peck to Regina's lips and said "Good morning to you too beautiful."

Regina's heart swelled and images of Emma saying that to her in bed while she was wrapped in the blonde's arms floated through her head as they both made their way to the kitchen.

"Make yourself comfortable. Brunch is almost ready." said Regina as she turned to the stove to finish the eggs. She got the plates out and started dishing out the food once everything was cooked.

Emma quietly came up behind Regina and wrapped her arms around the brunette's waist. Resting her chin on Regina's shoulder Emma said "Mmmm smells delicious. What did you make baby?"

Emma stiffened realizing she let the endearment slip. Regina set down her spatula and turned in Emma's arms with a raised brow.

Wide eyed Emma stuttered out "I-I I'm sorry you're probably not one for pet names. It kind of just slipped out."

Regina smiled at Emma's adorableness. She wrapped her arms around the blonde's neck and kissed her. When they parted both women were beaming at each other. Regina broke the silence "You are correct. I'm not normally one for pet names but for some reason I like them when they come from you."

Emma wrapped her arms tighter around Regina's waist. She kissed the brunette's neck then whispered "Good because I like using them when I'm with you."

Regina pulled away "Come on let's eat before it gets cold."

Regina put the plates on the kitchen island as Emma took her seat on the stool across from the brunette. When Emma took her first bite she moaned with delight.

"Oh my god Regina this is absolutely delicious! Is there anything you can't do?"

Regina smirked and replied cockily "I can't play the guitar but that's only because I haven't had lessons."

Emma laughed lightly "Well Miss Amazing this brunch is truly one of the best things I've ever eaten."

The women talked casually about the plans for the day while finishing their meals. Once they were finished Emma scooped up their plates and brought them to the kitchen to wash.

Regina tried to stop her "Miss Swan what do you think you are doing?"

"I'm building a rocket ship. What does it look like I'm doing?" replied Emma in her smart ass way.

Regina huffed "You should not be washing my dishes. You are a guest in my home."

"You cooked so I clean." said Emma with finality.

Regina shook her head in annoyance "Well hurry up then dear. I have something for you."

Emma quickly turned with childlike amazement on her face "You got me a present!?"

Regina giggled lightly "Yes I did. So finish up already!"

Emma set the last clean dish on the drying rack and turned to Regina triumphantly "Done!"

Regina shook her head and smiled at the adult sized child that was Emma Swan. Regina took a hold of Emma's hand and led her to the study. Emma sat down on the plush leather sofa while Regina went to get the candy bouquet for her. When she came back in the room with the gift Regina had a smile so bright on her face it could light up all of Manhattan.

When Emma saw her gift she exclaimed "Oh my god you remembered! This is one of the best gifts I have ever gotten!"

"How could I forget when I always had to reprimand you for eating them in my class?"

Emma took the bouquet and set it on the coffee table in front of her. She then pulled Regina by the hand on to her lap. Regina squealed at the unexpected move as Emma wrapped her arms around the brunette's waist tightly and nuzzled her neck. Regina brought her hands to Emma's hair and ran her fingers through it lightly.

Emma mumbled against Regina's neck "How did I get so lucky to get you back?"

Regina pulled back slightly and took Emma's face in her hands "I'm the lucky one to have you back. You gave me a chance to make it up to you for leaving. You've brought so much happiness back into my life. It's like I left a piece of my heart with you when I left Storybrooke and you brought it back with you making me whole."

Regina then tilted her head and pressed her lips to Emma's. Emma responded enthusiastically. Having had enough of the chaste kiss Emma started to nibble on the brunette's plump lower lip pulling a moan from the older woman. Regina jumped from Emma's lap to quickly place herself back down straddling the blonde. Emma took a hold of the back of Regina's neck and crashed their lips together forcing her tongue through slightly parted red-painted lips. Their tongues battled at a furious pace. Neither woman could get enough of the other. Regina's hands were clutching the blonde's curls while Emma's hands had made it under the older woman's sweater to rub against the heated flesh of her back. Caught up in the most pleasurable kiss she has ever had Regina started to grind her hips into Emma's. The seam of the younger woman's jeans was doing marvelous things to her thinly covered sex. Regina pulled back with a gasp when she felt sinful tingles shoot up and down her spine. The women took each other in. Both were breathing heavily trying to make up for the air they missed during the kiss. They both had kiss-swollen lips with red lip stick smears from nose to chin.

Regina laughed as she wiped the lipstick from Emma's face with her thumb "Maybe we should stop. We don't want to be late and catch traffic."

Emma still caught up in the feeling of Regina on top of her could not formulate a verbal response so she just nodded her agreement.

Regina smiled at the affect she had on the other woman. She gave Emma one last peck and clambered off her lap stopping by a nearby mirror to fix her hair and lipstick. Once she was done primping she walked back to Emma pulling her up from the couch by her hand.

"Come on let's go you tease." said Regina jokingly.

A look of fake shock took over Emma's face "Wait! How am I the tease? You're the one who stopped."

Regina gave the blonde a sexy smirk "Payback is a bitch isn't it Miss Swan?"

Emma quickly took a hold of Regina's face between her hands and crashed their lips together. She then ruffled the other woman's hair that had just been put back in place.

Emma was smiling like a kid who cracked the piñata. Before she took off running to the front door she turned back to yell "You might want to fix your hair Miss Mills. You look like a crazy person!"

Regina looked in the mirror again. She really did look like a crazy person! She laughed as she smoothed her hair back down. No one could make her laugh like Emma could. She felt like a smitten teenage girl. Shaking her head she grabbed her purse and keys and headed out the door.

The women walked hand in hand through the rooms of the Met. They stopped at different paintings and sculptures to discuss their thoughts or simply just to gaze in awe.

Regina untangled her fingers from Emma's "Excuse me dear but I have to use the ladies room."

Emma gave the brunette a small smile "OK I'll wait here for you."

Regina pecked Emma quickly on the cheek before walking away. Emma was in a trance looking at a Picasso when she heard her name being called. She turned and froze at who she saw.

A pretty, petite brunette with crystal blue eyes came walking towards Emma "Oh my god Emma Swan! I thought that was you."

Emma was still frozen in place, eyes wide when the woman got closer and threw her arms around the blonde in a hug.

"How have you been Emma? It's been what…seven or eight years since I last saw you?" asked the perky brunette when she pulled back from the unreciprocated hug.

"Yea something like that. I've been well. How have you been Kelly?" replied Emma in a monotone.

"Oh well I've been better. I just got divorced from my scum bag of a husband a few months ago."

Emma said with absolutely no feeling "I'm sorry to hear that."

Kelly laughed lightly and placed her hand on Emma's shoulder "No you're not but thank you anyways. So what about you are you seeing anyone?"

Regina was walking back from the ladies room when she saw some strange woman with her hand on Emma clearly trying to flirt. She could tell Emma was distressed by the other woman presence. The blonde's posture was rigid and Emma was looking at the ground not at the brunette. Regina was pissed. How dare that woman make her Emma uncomfortable and how dare she put her hands on her? She tried to tame down her jealousy and possessiveness before approaching the other women. She thought to herself that she really had no claim to Emma since this was only their second date and no discussion of exclusivity had been made.

Regina walked calmly over to Emma slipping an arm around her waist and giving the other brunette a pointed look.

Regina kissed Emma on the lips and said "Sorry I took so long. The line for the ladies was ridiculous."

Emma smiled brightly "That's OK."

Kelly cleared her throat bringing their attention to her.

She extended her hand to Regina "Hello I'm Kelly."

Regina plastered a fake smile on her face "Nice to meet you Kelly. I'm Regina."

Recognition lit up Kelly's face. She turned to Emma "Oh my gosh. Is this THE Regina."

Emma's face turned bright red "Yes it is."

Emma knew she used to talk a lot about her former teacher. Regina had been one of the most important people in her life but she was surprised the woman remembered.

Kelly gave her a cocky smile "I guess we both have a thing for our teachers huh?"

Emma was livid. How dare this bitch compare what she and Regina have to her cheating with their professor?

"Yea I guess so except Regina isn't my teacher anymore and I'm not cheating on someone with her." replied Emma confidently.

Regina looked at Emma with shock. So this was the blonde's ex, the one and only girlfriend she ever had. She was the one that cheated on her and broke Emma's heart leaving her with a bad outlook on relationships.

Kelly's face fell. Emma's words were like a slap in the face "So what is she your girlfriend? Last I heard you became a hit em and quit em kind of girl after we broke up." she said bitterly.

Emma's mouth opened. She didn't know how to reply. This was only their second date. She wanted Regina to be her girlfriend. Emma was falling hard and fast for her ex teacher. Regina looked at Emma wondering how she was going to respond. She knew it was early but she also knew deep down Emma was the one.

Emma decided to follow her heart hoping it wouldn't scare Regina away "Not that it is any of your business but yes she is."

After she gave Kelly a smug smile she turned to see Regina's reaction. Regina was beaming like the sun. Emma couldn't help herself. Regina was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. She cupped the brunette's cheek and leaned in pressing her lips to Regina's remaining for a long moment. They pulled back letting their eyes tell each other everything they were feeling.

Kelly ruined the moment by speaking "Well I guess I'll be going. It was nice to meet you Regina and good to see you again Em."

Emma's only reply was an unenthusiastic "Yea." while Regina gave her a nod.

When Kelly walked off Regina was the first to speak "So am I going to meet one of your exes on all of our dates?"

A frown replaced Emma smile "I'm so sorry. Believe me I did NOT want to see her!"

Regina wrapped her arms tightly around Emma's waist. "Dear I was only joking."

Emma brought her arms around Regina's neck and sighed "OK."

Regina looked into Emma's eyes and asked "Did you really mean it?"

Emma nodded her head "Yea I did. I know we've only been back in each other's lives for less than a week and this is only our second date but I plan on keeping you. I thought it would be more romantic and that I would actually have the chance to ask you to be my girlfriend but I guess it's out there now."

Regina didn't speak. Emma bit her lip nervously and started to ramble "Unless you think it's too soon. We can take this as slow as you like. I don't want to rush you into anything you're not read.."

Regina silences Emma's rambling by pressing her lips firmly to the other woman's. When she pulls back they both have smiles.

"Emma Swan I would love nothing more than to be your girlfriend." says Regina genuinely.

They stood there for a while holding each other happy with the new development of their relationship when Regina slowly moved her hands from Emma's waist to her backside.

She leaned in close and whispered huskily into the blonde's ear "So now that it's official are you going to make me wait for the customary third date or can I take you home right now?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm wondering if anyone caught on to my little Saved by the Bell College Years reference with Kelly and Prof Laskey? I hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	8. Let's Take This Show on the Road

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer in previous chapters

_Previously:_

_Regina silences Emma's rambling by pressing her lips firmly to the other woman's. When she pulls back they both have smiles._

_"Emma Swan I would love nothing more than to be your girlfriend." says Regina genuinely._

_They stood there for a while holding each other happy with the new development of their relationship when Regina slowly moved her hands from Emma's waist to her backside._

_She leaned in close and whispered huskily into the blonde's ear "So now that it's official are you going to make me wait for the customary third date or can I take you home right now?"_

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 8**

Emma visibly gulped. She was happy that Regina was officially hers but still didn't want to rush into the bedroom. Regina was making it really hard for her to keep her raging libido in check especially when the brunette squeezed her ass. Emma was formulating a reply when her phone began to buzz making both women jump.

Regina looked at Emma with a hint of annoyance "Saved by the bell Miss Swan."

Regina let go of the blonde while she dug around in her pockets trying to find her phone. She finally extracted it from her jacket and saw it was her mother calling. Emma held up a finger to Regina asking her to give Emma just a minute.

"Hey Mom. What's up?"

"Hi honey I was just calling to make sure you were still planning on coming home next week for Christmas. I didn't catch you at a bad time did I? What are you doing?"

Emma giggled at her perky mother's rambling "Yes Mom I still plan on coming home. I'm actually at the Met right now."

"Oh that sounds nice. Are you there with someone?"

Emma knew her mother was asking if she was on a date. When she came out to Mary Margaret and David she was scared that her parents would reject her. She was happily wrong. Her parents had engulfed her in a huge hug saying that she was their daughter and they would love her no matter what. Ever since she had broken up with Kelly it was her mother's mission to have Emma in a loving, committed relationship. She only wanted Emma to know the happiness and love she had with David.

Regina looked at Emma with a raised brow having heard the question asked of her.

Emma ran her hand through her hair and took a deep breath. She knew there was a large chance her mother was going to pop an aneurysm.

"Um…I'm actually here with…my girlfriend." Emma said the last part so fast and low that Mary Margaret didn't catch it.

"What was that honey? I couldn't hear you."

Emma huffed "I said I'm here with my girlfriend!"

Emma had to quickly pull the phone from her ear because of the high-pitched squeal that was coming from the other end. Regina started laughing loudly earning her a harsh glare from one of the security guards.

"Oh my gosh Emma! Why didn't you tell me you were seeing someone?" asked Mary Margaret excitedly.

Emma rolled her eyes "It just happened Mom! We haven't been dating that long."

"Well tell me all about her. How did you meet?"

"Well…um here's the thing. I'm dating Regina. You may remember her as Miss Mills."

Both Emma and Regina were holding their breaths waiting for MM's reaction.

They weren't waiting long when Mary Margaret shouted "You're dating Miss Mills? Emma! You were absolutely devastated when she just up and left. You wouldn't talk to anyone for over two weeks! What if she hurts you like that again?"

Emma looked at Regina who was trying desperately to keep the tears from falling. The brunette turned to walk away but was stopped by Emma who quickly reached out and grabbed her hand.

Emma pressed the phone to her chest so she could speak to Regina "Hey don't go baby. It's OK she just doesn't know."

Emma wiped away a tear that managed to fall down Reina's cheek with her thumb and quickly kissed the brunette's lips. Regina nodded and gave the blonde a small smile that didn't reach her eyes.

Emma brought the phone back to her ear "Mom listen to me. It's a long story but Regina didn't leave by choice. She was forced to leave. We've already had a long discussion about it and I've forgiven her."

Regina's heart swelled with Emma's words. She could tell that the blonde really had forgiven her for the hurt she had caused so long ago.

Mary Margaret sighed "OK Emma. Just be careful. I just don't want to see you hurt again. I love you and I just want you to be happy."

Emma smiled "I know Mom. I love you too and I am happy…very happy."

"Well then I'm happy for you sweetheart. Why don't you bring Regina along with you next week? Your father and I would love to meet her!" said Mary Margaret in her chipper tone.

A confused look came over Emma's face "Um Mom, you've already met her. Don't you remember all those parent-teacher conferences?"

Mary Margaret giggled "Of course I remember but she was your teacher back then, not your girlfriend. I'm also sure Belle and Ruby would like to see her again."

Emma let out a huff "I'm not so sure about that." She was thinking that they would have the same initial reaction her mother did…maybe even worse.

"Oh honey just do what your mother says and ask Regina to come."

Emma rolled her eyes and turned to the brunette "Regina do you have any plans for Christmas?"

Regina scrunched her brow taking a moment to think "Actually I don't. I usually spend it with Kat and her family but they are taking the baby to Disney World this year."

Emma took a deep breath "What do you think about going to Storybrooke and having dinner with me and my family?"

Regina bit her lip and confusion took over her face. She would love to spend the holiday with her new girlfriend but hadn't her mother just yelled at her for being with Regina not five minutes earlier?

Emma noticed the look on Regina's face. "Hey listen I would really love it if you came but if it would make you uncomfortable you can totally say no."

Regina smiled at Emma "No I think I would enjoy spending Christmas with my girlfriend."

The way Emma's face lit up at Regina's answer cleared all her nerves away. She would do anything to put a smile on the blonde's face.

Emma returned her attention back to her phone "Hey Mom you better set another place Regina will be joining me."

Mary Margaret squealed "That's great honey! I'm excited to see you. I'll let you get back to your date. I love you. See you in a few days."

"Love you too Mom. Tell Dad I said hi."

"Will do honey. Talk to you later. Goodbye."

"Bye."

Emma pocketed her phone and took Regina's hand. "So Miss Mills what do you want to do now?"

Regina squeezed the younger woman's hand "How about we go grab some dinner then go back to my house and watch a movie."

Emma gave the brunette a lop sided smile "That sounds like a plan. Lead the way."

The couple did not see each other the following week. Emma was sent to a police conference in upstate New York in place of a sick co-worker. Emma made sure to call her girlfriend every night. She would complain about how bored she had been that day and how she wished she was with Regina holding her and kissing her. The brunette could not agree more. She missed her silly girlfriend and she REALLY missed the kissing and the holding. They had still not gone any further than heated make-out sessions. Regina was more than ready but she also understood why Emma wanted to wait. Emma made her feel respected and treasured and also very, very horny. They decided Emma would pick Regina up on the Sunday and then they would make their way down to spend Christmas week in Storybrooke.

While Emma was learning about new laws and CSI techniques Regina had been keeping herself busy at the gallery waiting for the weekend to near. Apparently giving art as Christmas gifts was the trend for 2014 in New York. Her gallery was almost completely empty of paintings that week. Since there wasn't much left to be done at the gallery besides paperwork she decided to call her best friend and have the lunch that was promised.

Regina smiled brightly when she saw Kat and the baby already sitting at a table waiting for her in the small café. She heard the cutest squeal come from the baby who threw his chubby arms up to the brunette.

"Reggie UP!"

Regina quickly scooped up the tiny boy squeezing him tightly while blowing raspberry kisses on his chunky cheeks.

"Well hello to you too Reg. I'm doing well thanks for asking." said Katherine in a huff.

Regina rolled her eyes and laughed taking her seat with the baby sitting in her lap.

"Sorry Kat but someone much cuter needed my attention and I gave it to him." replied the brunette while bouncing the giggling boy on her knees.

"So tell me all about your date I've been waiting to hear the naughty details all week!"

"I'm sure you have Kat. It was a wonderful date! She brought me a beautiful bouquet of daffodils. We then went to Baelfire's and sat at the chef's table. I was wined and dined like a queen."

"Yea yea all that's nice Reg but I said I wanted the NAUGHTY details! So did you do the dirty?" joked Kat.

"No we haven't done the dirty as you so charmingly put it. We have only had some of the most amazing make out sessions I have ever had." said Regina with the raise of an eyebrow.

"Well gee that makes me feel great about my kissing skills!" huffed Kat poking her tongue out at her ex.

"I'm sure your wife thinks your kissing skills are more than up to par."

Katherine beamed "Yea she can't get enough of these luscious lips!" said Kat pursing her lips into a kissy face.

"So since you had such an amazing first date how is it going with you two? Have you been on any more dates?" asked Kat after handing her son a snack.

Regina blushed "We actually had brunch then went to the Met the following day."

Katherine noticed the pink tint on her friend's cheeks and neck "So tell me why you are blushing. What happened?"

"Well it's kind of a funny story but we ran into her ex and Emma called me her girlfriend." replied Regina nervously playing with the baby's hair.

Kat quickly threw her hand over her mouth to keep from spewing the sip she just took all over Regina "Oh my god! That is so freaking cute! How do you feel about that?"

Regina bit her lip trying to contain her smile but she was failing miserably.

"Oh Kat I am so happy! I can't believe how hard and fast I am falling for her. Everything she does puts a smile on my face."

Katherine quickly wiped a tear from her eye "I can see how happy she makes you. It's all I ever wanted for you hun. When are you seeing her again?"

"She's upstate right now at a police conference. She is picking me up on Sunday and we are going to Storybrooke to spend Christmas with her family."

"Wow already meeting the family! You guys are going at warp speed. Next time I see you it will probably be at your wedding." said the blonde with a laugh.

"I highly doubt that. I'm really nervous to see her parents again. Her mother wasn't too thrilled when she found out we are dating."

"Why the hell wouldn't she be thrilled? You're a fucking amazing person!" seethed Katherine.

"FUCK!" shouted the cubby little boy that was still perched on Regina's lap casing both women to burst out laughing.

"Oh no I really need to watch my potty mouth around this one." laughed the blonde.

"Well to get back to your question I think she is worried that I will hurt Emma again like I did when I left Storybrooke." replied Regina.

"Oh well I'm sure it will be OK. You were forced to do that. I know how much it hurt you to leave her like that." said Kat taking a hold of the brunette's hand offering her friend comfort.

Regina took a deep breathe "I hope so."

"Well Reggie I think everything will work out. I better get the little one home for his nap."

Regina looked down to see the baby rubbing tiredly at his eyes. She kissed him on top of his head and handed him back to his mother.

"Yea I better get back to the gallery I have some paperwork to finish up before I leave."

"It was good to finally see you hun I've really missed you. Just remember not to worry. You are an amazing woman and from what you've told me you make each other really happy and that's all that matters. I love you. " said Katherine wrapping the brunette in a hug with the baby squished between them.

"Thanks Kat. I love you too. I'll see you when I get back so I can give my little man his presents."

"Sounds like a plan." said Kat as the three made their way out of the café.

Sunday morning arrived and Emma couldn't wait to see Regina. She had missed the brunette terribly. Emma didn't know how she went over ten years without the woman in her life. She pulled up to her girlfriend's house and basically ran to the door to knock. Regina opened the door quickly taking a hold of the blonde's jacket pulling her inside the house. Emma slammed the door shut and was pushed against it as the brunette crashed her full red lips to Emma's. Arms wrapped tightly around each other as the kiss deepened. Regina was the first to pull back resting her forehead against the blonde's as she ran a tender hand from Emma's cheek to the middle of her chest.

Emma grinned "Well I think someone missed me."

Regina smirked and rolled her eyes then placed a quick kiss to the tip of the younger woman's nose "Yes I did dear but I am pretty sure you missed me as well."

Emma practically swooned and the sweet affection her girlfriend was showing her "I missed you more than anything."

It was then Regina's turn to swoon. Both women wondered for over the hundredth time in the past two weeks how they had gotten so lucky to have found the other.

Breaking the moment Emma gave the brunette's bottom a light smack "Come on we better hit the road before I decide to stay here and make out with you all day."

Regina hummed lightly placing her lips to her girlfriend's brushing them as she spoke "I really don't see a problem with that."

The blonde let out a growl then took a hold of the back of Regina's thighs hoisting her up. Emma spun them around to push the older woman against the door as Regina tightly wrapped her legs around Emma's slim waist.

"You are a very bad influence Miss Mills."

"Shut up and kiss me Miss Swan."

After a long and very heated make out session both women were packed in Emma's car with luggage and numerous presents on their way home to Storybrooke. Regina held the blonde's hand in her lap while absent mindedly rubbing circles on top of the younger woman's hand.

Emma quickly glanced from the road to Regina. She looked like she was deep in thought so Emma asked "What are you thinking about so hard over there?"

The brunette quickly shook out of her daze and responded "What if your family and friends don't like me? I know they are still upset about how I left and what that did to you."

Emma squeezed her hand reassuringly "Everything will be OK. Once they see the smile that is on my face because of you, all will be forgotten."

Regina shook her head "I don't know Emma. I have a bad feeling. Not everyone is as forgiving as you have been."

Sighing loudly the younger woman said "Regina even if they do have a problem it will not change how I feel about you."

"Emma I refuse to come between you and your family or friends."

Exasperated Emma huffed "How about we wait and see how this visit goes? This may be a discussion we don't need to have."

Regina slouched down in the seat resigned "OK."

Emma squeezed her hand again "Hey come on baby cheer up! We'll be there in a little over an hour. I know once my parents see the smoking hot babe I landed they'll be ecstatic…well at least my dad will be!"

Regina giggled lightly "You are such a child!"

The blonde smiled brightly "I know but I make life more fun!"

"You most certainly do dear." said Regina before leaning over a pecking her girlfriend on the cheek.


	9. Meet the Parents...and One Angry Friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer in previous chapters. 
> 
> Hey you lovely readers quick note: If you have tumblr follow me at dmbaye  
> I usually give updates on when the next chapter will be posted. I definitely will not be updating as quickly as I have been. Also, this story is moving up to M rating for future lady lovin.
> 
> Thanks again for all the kudos. You all rock!

**Chapter 9**

After the long drive the ladies finally pulled up to Emma's childhood home. It was a white-wash brick cottage with a small garden in the front surrounded by a picket fence. The house was something straight out of a fairytale. Emma put the car in park and squeezed Regina's hand getting the older woman's attention.

"Are you ready? Let's leave all the stuff in the car for now. We can come back out later to grab everything." said Emma.

Regina's only response was a long exhale and a quick nod.

Both women exited the car and rounded to meet in front reaching out for the other's hand. Emma leaned in placing a light kiss to Regina's lips. Pulling away she whispered "I'm so happy you're here with me."

Smiling the brunette kissed Emma again and replied "I am too darling."

They made their way to the front door before Emma could knock Mary Margaret came rushing out pulling her daughter into a fierce hug.

"Oh Emma, I have missed you so much!" squealed the excited brunette.

Emma let go of Regina's hand to hug her mother in return "Geez Mom I missed you too but you're making it kind of hard for me to breathe."

Mary Margaret giggled "I'm sorry sweetheart I'm just really excited to see you."

"Really? I can hardly tell." deadpanned Emma who quickly smiled to let her mother know she was joking.

While mother and daughter exchanged their greetings Regina stood silently twisting her hands together nervously. Finally Mary Margaret pulled her attention away from her daughter to welcome the other woman.

Extending her hand to Regina, Mary Margaret cheerily said "Miss Mills it's so nice to see you again."

Regina smiled uneasily "Please Mrs. Nolan, call me Regina. It's very nice to see you again as well."

MM chuckled "OK Regina, as long as you call me Mary Margaret."

Regina's smile warmed as she nodded her approval. Emma took a hold of Regina's hand again trying to quell as much of the woman's nerves as she could.

"So Mom where's Dad?"

"Oh honey you know your father. He is on the couch watching football and drinking a beer." replied MM with a roll of her eyes.

"Well let's go in and say hi then we'll come back out to grab everything." suggested the blonde.

Mary Margaret turned on her heel leading the couple through the house to the living room. David was on the couch yelling things at the TV in between sips of his beer. Once he noticed the three women staring at him all trying to suppress laughs he jumped up to engulf his daughter in a hug lifting her up and spinning her around.

Setting Emma down he said "There's my girl! How's New York treating you?" then glancing to Emma's side he noticed Regina and continued "Pretty well by the looks of it."

Both Emma and Regina's cheeks turned bright red with embarrassment.

"Emma why didn't you tell me your teachers looked like that? I would have gone to all of the parent-teacher conferences!" exclaimed David letting out a huge laugh.

"David!"

"Dad!" shouted Mary Margaret and Emma in exasperation at the same time.

David laughed even harder then shocked the women even further by pulling Regina into a bear hug.

"Welcome to the family Regina!" bellowed David after releasing the stunned woman.

Regina could only manage to croak out a "Thank you."

The other two women could only shake their heads and smile. They loved David for all of his craziness.

Emma wrapped her arm around her girlfriend's waist and pulling her close into her side. She knew the brunette needed a moment to catch her breath from the overzealous welcome.

"How about we go get our things from the car and get settled in?"

Regina looked at Emma appreciatively "Of course dear."

As the couple turned and walked out the door MM turned and slapped David lightly on the arm making them both chuckle "I think you scared the crap out of that poor woman!"

He took his wife in his arms kissing her on the cheek "Oh well I'm sure there will be a lot more scaring happening this week. Just wait until I have the "what are your intentions with my daughter talk" with her later on."

Mary Margaret burst out with a loud guffaw at the shit-eating grin that was plastered on David's face.

Once the women made it outside Emma cupped Regina's face and crashed her lips on to the brunette's. Pulling back with a loud smack she said "I am so sorry about that but I did tell you David would be excited by your smoking hot ass!" she punctuated the last part by grabbing a handful of the brunette's rear.

Regina squealed wrapping her arms tightly around Emma's neck. She moved to whisper in the blonde's ear "Well dear your ass is pretty smoking hot too, especially in your skin tight jeans." The older woman then took Emma's ear into her mouth licking and gently nibbling making the younger woman moan. Forgetting where they were they began a passionate make out session in the front yard that continued for several long minutes until they heard a woman yell "GET A ROOM!"

The flustered women quickly pulled apart wiping at their mouths and looking to see who broke up their love fest. A tall, beautiful brunette ran towards Emma throwing herself at the blonde making them both crash to the ground. Regina was about the pull the woman off of Emma and give her a stern talking to about touching things that don't belong to them when she heard Emma cry out.

"Ruby you ass! You could have killed me!"

Ruby squeezed her friend tight and replied "How so? I think I saved your life. You looked like you were running pretty low on oxygen."

The childhood friends laughed as they stood from the ground wrapping each other again in a tight hug. Once they pulled apart Ruby grinned widely and punched Emma in the chest.

Emma grabbed her left breast "OW Ruby! What the hell was that for?"

"That was for not telling me you have a girlfriend Swan!" trying to keep a stern look on her face but failing miserably with the merriment that was bubbling through.

Emma grimaced. She wasn't sure how her best friend was going to react to the fact she was dating their former high school teacher. The teacher that devastated Emma by leaving causing her to go into a deep, dark depression. Ruby was one of the few people that helped bring her out of the gloomy place even though Emma did everything to shut the girl out.

Taking a deep breath Emma started "Um about that."

Before she could finish Ruby cut her off "Shut up! I don't want to hear your excuses. The damage is done. You have wounded me. Now introduce your best friend to your woman."

Emma rolled her eyes at her friend's dramatics throwing an arm around Rudy's shoulders to turn her to face Regina. The poor older woman looked like she was about to have a heart attack. First she had to deal with Emma's parents and before she even had a chance to settle her nerves and take a deep breath Ruby had literally come barreling through.

"Ruby, I would like you to meet my girlfriend Regina Mills."

Emma bit her lip waiting for Ruby to recognize their former art teacher. When she noticed her friend's eyes widen dramatically Emma knew she was in for it.

"What the actual fuck Emma!?" screamed Ruby anger clearly lacing her voice.

"Ruby!" admonished Emma.

"No Emma! Are you kidding me? You're dating Miss Mills? Do you not remember that she is the woman you trusted more than anyone including me? The same woman who disappeared without a word making you shut out your friends and family for months! Do you also not remember how Belle and I had to drag you out of your room and into the shower after a week of not leaving your bed?"

Regina gasped at Ruby's words. The tears started to pour down her face. Emma had told her that she had fallen into a depression after Regina left Storybrooke but she had never heard any of the details like she was hearing now.

Emma saw the pain on Regina's face and yelled "Ruby stop right now!"

"Why, so we can spare your girlfriend's feelings? She didn't seem to care too much about yours all those years ago!" spat Ruby looking right at Regina.

Emma closed her eyes taking a deep breath trying to calm her rising anger. She knew Ruby had every right to be mad, but her friend also needed to hear the whole story because Emma hadn't been the only one that had been hurt back then.

"Ruby please stop. I know you're angry and I really don't blame you but you haven't heard Regina's side of the story and why she had to leave."

The young brunette saw the pleading way her best friend looked at her and tried to reign in her anger "OK Emma. I'll stop but I'm only doing it for you. Tell me what you want and I'll listen."

Emma nodded giving her friend a small tight lipped smile "Thanks Rubes. Just give us a minute OK?"

Ruby nodded once before Emma turned to comfort Regina. Emma drew her girlfriend to her having Regina swiftly bury her face in blonde locks.

"I'm so sorry Emma. I never wanted to cause you so much pain." whispered the older woman against Emma's neck.

Emma rubbed soothing circles against the other woman's back and pressed a kiss to her temple "It's OK. I've already forgiven you and you know that. The past is in the past and now I'm just looking forward to a future with you."

Regina squeezed the woman she was falling for even tighter and whispered "Thank you. Thank you for coming into my life again. I know I've said it before but I really don't know what I did right to deserve you. I'm just glad I did it."

Emma tilted her head to place a lingering kiss to plump lips pulling back she smiled widely at the older woman "Well I'm glad you did it too. Otherwise you would have missed out on all this awesomeness!"

Regina shook her head trying to hold back a smile "Never mind I take it all back. I have been cursed to have a child as my girlfriend!"

Mock shock covered the blonde's face "You wound me Miss Mills!"

"Oh I'm so sure." replied the brunette laughing at her slightly immature girlfriend.

Emma tightened her hold on the other woman as her face suddenly became serious "Baby can you do me a huge favor?"

Regina looked into Emma's eyes seeing worry and offered her a small smile "Of course dear."

Emma returned the smile "Would you mind telling Ruby why you had to leave? I could tell her but I think it would have a bigger impact if it came from you."

Regina sighed "I agree. She deserves to know and it should come from me."

Emma took a hold of Regina's hand kissing the knuckles in a silent thank you. They silently made their way to the car to grab their luggage and gifts. After they finished unpacking the couple made their way to the living room to grab Ruby so they could finally have their conversation.

The trio sat at the kitchen table with cooling cups of tea set in front of them. Regina had just finished her re-telling of the events that forced her to leave Storybrooke. All three women had drying tear tracks running down their faces. Emma and Regina sat quietly waiting for Ruby's reaction.

True to form Ruby spoke "Mother Superior is a fucking cunt!"

All three women broke out into a round of raucous laughter. Wiping tears from her face Regina replied "That she is dear…that she is."

Ruby frowned slightly and turned to the other brunette "I'm really sorry for the way I acted before. I'm just really protective of Emma. She is like a sister to me and I never want to see her hurt like that again."

Regina took a hold of Ruby's hand giving it a light squeeze "Do not worry dear. If the roles were reversed I would have probably reacted the same way. I promise you that I will never do anything to intentionally hurt Emma. I care very deeply for her and I will never leave her again unless Emma is the one who asks."

Emma and Ruby smiled brightly as the younger dark haired woman replied "Good. That's all I need to hear. Make sure you treat my girl right. I would hate to have to kick the ass of my former teacher."

The blonde chortled at her filter free friend "Thanks for the support Rubes but I have a feeling an ass kicking will not be necessary."

Ruby beamed while Regina hummed her agreement taking a sip of her tea.

Emma continued "By the way if you could do me a solid and inform your wife of everything that happened today it would be greatly appreciated. Belle might be tiny but she is also seriously feisty. We really don't need a smack down during Christmas dinner."

Ruby howled "Yea no problem. I don't want to have to hold her down. She's so little it's hard to contain her! Speaking of the wife I better get going. I told her I was only stopping by to say hello and that was a few hours ago."

Emma replied "Yea get your ass home to your wife. I'm tired of looking at your stupid face!"

"Hardy har har you're so damn funny Emma Swan. I don't even know why I stayed friends with you all these years." deadpanned Ruby.

The three women stood up from the table and Emma hauled her best friend into a tight hug "It's because you love me almost as much as I love you."

Ruby squeezed her friend back "Yeah yeah, you keep thinking that Swan."

They made their way to the front door, Ruby and Regina giving each other a tentative hug.

"Well I guess I'll see you two Thursday for Christmas dinner if we don't run into each other sooner."

The couple bobbed their heads "Yea see you Rubes. Tell Belle I said hi and I can't wait to see her!"

Ruby waved back to them before getting in her car and driving away.

The women made their way back into Emma's old room. The blonde threw herself back onto the bed holding her arms open as an invitation. Regina took off her shoes a climbed in snuggling up to the younger woman laying her head on the blonde's chest and throwing a leg over jean clad ones.

"We've only been here a few hours and I'm already exhausted by your family and friends." mumbled Regina already half asleep.

Emma kissed the brunette's forehead "I know baby but at least we have a few hours to rest before we go to Granny's tonight for dinner."

Regina slid her hand under Emma's shirt splaying fingers out against the warm abdomen "Mmmm okay."

Emma kissed dark hair one last time before both women drifted off into a peaceful slumber.


	10. Dinners and Possible Disasters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well hello again lovely readers. I sincerely apologize that it has taken me almost a year to update. I have no excuses just plain laziness and no inspiration. I want to take a second to thank all of you who have left kudos and comments over the last several months you guys are what really pushed me to get this out. I do love this story and definitely want to complete it. If you have any ideas on where you would like this story to go let me know. I love hearing from you guys. OK on to what you’ve been waiting sooooo long for!

_Previously:  
The women made their way back into Emma’s old room. The blonde threw herself back onto the bed holding her arms open as an invitation. Regina took off her shoes a climbed in snuggling up to the younger woman laying her head on the blonde’s chest and throwing a leg over jean clad ones. _

_“We’ve only been here a few hours and I’m already exhausted by your family and friends.” mumbled Regina already half asleep._

_Emma kissed the brunette’s forehead “I know baby but at least we have a few hours to rest before we go to Granny’s tonight for dinner.”_

_Regina slid her hand under Emma’s shirt splaying fingers out against the warm abdomen “Mmmm okay.”_

_Emma kissed dark hair one last time before both women drifted off into a peaceful slumber._

**Ch 10**

Emma was roused hours later by incessant knocking on her bedroom door. She groaned and turned her face to hide in the crook of Regina's neck when she heard her father on the other side shouting.  
"You ladies better be decent in there. I don't want to walk in on a scene from The L Word starring my naked daughter!"

If the blonde could melt into the bed from pure embarrassment she would. It was a good thing that Regina seemed to be a heavy sleeper. With a groan Emma pulled herself away from her girlfriend's warm hold to answer the door  
Opening the door she mustered up her best glare and a slight growl "I don't even want to know how you have any knowledge of The L Word."

David gave his daughter a charming smile and a shrug "What can I say. I'm a cool dad. I'm down with the LGBT community. PFLAG for life yo!” 

The blonde could not contain her laughter. David was a little out there but he was hers and she wouldn't have it any other way. He turned out to be the best father a girl could ever wish for.  
Laughing along with his daughter he continued "Well enough about me and my awesomeness. I just came to tell you two love birds that we are leaving to go to Granny's in 20 so get your lazy butts out of bed and get ready."

Emma nodded in response before David turned and walked back down the hallway. She made her way back over to Regina who was still curled up under the sheets. Tucking some hair behind the brunette's ear she leaned down lightly pressing a kiss to her temple while whispering "It's time to wake up sleeping beauty. We need to get ready for dinner."

The older woman stirred, slowly blinking her eyes open. A lazy smile took over her full lips when she saw the gorgeous blonde leaning over her. 

Voice still raspy with sleep Regina spoke "I don't think this sleeping beauty will fully awake until she gets a real kiss." 

Emma was more than happy to comply leaning down again to place thin pink lips against red plump ones. Regina quickly slid her hand to the back of the younger woman's neck pulling her closer and deepening the kiss letting tongues tangle. They enjoyed the lazy yet passionate kiss for a while until Emma pulled away. Amused by the former teacher's slight pout she sighed "We only have 15 minutes to get ready before my Dad will come back up here and drag us to Granny's. So you might want to get up and try to tame the ferocious animal you've got laying on the top of your head." 

Emma was unable to dodge the pillow that came slamming into her face. She was shocked by her still half asleep girlfriend's reflexes. 

With her signature glare and sneer in place Regina growled "Emma Swan! You think you are so funny. You are lucky that I don't want to mess up your pretty face because I would have hit you a lot harder than I did!"

Emma chuckled "Oh babe I'm sorry. What I really meant to say is get your gorgeous self out of bed and get even more gorgeous...even though I don't think it's possible."  
Regina smiled slightly rising from the bed pecking the blonde on the lips "Thank you dear. That was much better.”

Once everyone was dressed and ready to go, the two couples made their way towards the diner. As they were walking they heard someone calling out "Regina! Regina Mills...is that you?"  
The group turned around to see where the shouting was coming from. Regina groaned when she spotted a sandy haired man with a look of either hard concentration or extreme constipation.

Putting on her best fake smile the brunette replied "Good evening Robin." 

The man smiled brightly wrapping her in an awkward hug "Regina how have you been? It has been ages! I see you are as gorgeous as ever." 

Pushing him lightly away with a hand to his chest she let out the breath she was holding (She seriously could never figure out why he always smelled like a pinecone. It made her stomach roil.) “Thank you Robin. I am well.” 

Face scrunching up even more Robin continued “What brings you to town? If you’re here for a while we should have dinner and catch up on old times. I have missed you.”

Regina turned her head and smiled brightly at her blonde girlfriend. She took a hold of Emma’s hand bringing her in close to her side. “Robin this is my girlfriend Emma. We are in town visiting her family for the holiday. Unfortunately I won’t have time for dinner.”

Robin’s face quickly fell looking like a young child who was just told that Santa isn’t real. He managed to squeak out “Oh well it was nice to see you Regina and it was nice to meet you Emma.” before hastily walking away. 

Emma looked at Regina confusion written all over her face “What the heck was that!?” 

Regina and her parents all laughed at her outburst. When her laughter died down she replied “That was my high school boyfriend Robin Hood. Before you ask, yes that is his real name.”

It was Emma’s turn to laugh “Oh my god! His parents must have hated him to have given him such a funny ass name! Or it could be because he smells like dirty leaves.” The group giggled again. 

“I think his parents thought it was a strong and noble name but he definitely got his fair share of teasing in school.” said Regina.

Emma nodded “So how long did you two date? Did you break his little forest dwelling heart?” 

The brunette smacked her on the arm giving Emma a death glare “We dated for two years and yes I broke his heart. I didn’t mean to or want to. I really cared for him but I realized I was gay when I kissed a girl on my equestrian team. It wasn’t fair to him to string him along when he wasn’t what I really wanted. He tried to get me to not break up with me saying that I was probably just going through a phase.”

Emma broke in “I sure hope it’s not a phase, otherwise I’m screwed!”

Regina gave her a lascivious look and said quietly enough for only Emma to hear “Not yet.”

A shiver ran down the blonde’s spine as she silently shook her head. She pinched the older woman’s shapely rear for her cheekiness then quickly pecked her lips. David and Mary Margaret smiled at the happiness that was written all over their daughter’s face. 

Regina cleared her throat “Anyway I guess he finally realized it wasn’t just a phase.” 

David huffed a laugh while wrapping his arm around his wife’s shoulders “Well I don’t know about you young ladies but the wife and I are pretty hungry, how about you both get your gay butts walking again towards Granny’s.” 

The small group continued their walk both couples wrapped around their partners to keep warm against the December chill. They made it to the dinner walking in to the welcoming warmth inside. Spotting a booth towards the back the family sat down while Regina excused herself to use the restroom.

After sitting a few moments waiting for the waitress to take their order and for Regina to return a familiar and unwanted presence made their way towards the table.  
With an almost forced looking, unpleasant smile she spoke “Good evening Mary Margaret, David it is lovely to see you.”

Both tightly smiled back while Mary Margaret replied “Good evening to you too Mother Superior. I’m sure you remember our daughter Emma.” 

The crotchety old woman clothed in a grey habit slightly turned toward the blonde “Oh Emma how you have grown. You must be in town to celebrate the birth of our savior with your family.”

Emma rolled her eyes beneath her lids, took a deep breath and answered “Yes ma’am.”

Ignoring Emma’s clear dislike of her mere existence the nun continued “How has life been since you graduated? Are you married now with a family?”

Through somewhat gritted teeth the blonde responded “Life has been great. I am not married but I am very happy in a relationship.” Looking towards the hallway she could see Regina making her way towards their table. Smiling she went on “SHE’s actually walking over here now.”

The woman’s eyes went wide when she heard the familiar voice behind her say “Well hello Mother Superior so nice to see you again.”

A scowl quickly took over the wrinkly face “Hello Regina. I can’t say with a clear conscience that I return the sentiment.”

With an exaggerated pout sliding into the booth next to Emma she replied “Oh what a shame.”

Rage took over Mother Superior “I see that terminating you didn’t stop you from corrupting my students. Not only are you bedding Emma but I also heard that Miss Lucas and Miss French are living in sin together as well.”

Regina chuckled, Emma was seething and the Nolan’s just stared mouths agape. 

Regina raised her brow and threw her arm around Emma’s shoulder “Well I did throw a HUGE lesbian orgy and invited all of the students right before I left. That probably did the trick. Lord knows how many dyke alumni are out there that you don’t even know about!”

“How dare you speak to me in such a manner! I am a woman of God you filthy homosexual, as I said before you will rot in hell for your dirty and unholy lifestyle.” 

Emma pushed Regina out of the booth rising to get up right in Mother Superior’s face. She spat out “How dare you speak to her like that. That woman is not filthy, dirty, an abomination or any other horrible word you have used to describe her. She is smart, kind, beautiful, and one of the most loving people I have ever met! You on the other hand have nothing but hatred and judgment in your heart. If anyone is going to feel God’s wrath it will be you!”

Mother Superior turned to the Nolan’s “Are you just going to sit there and let your daughter say these things to me?”

David and Mary Margaret both shook their heads. David was the first to speak up “No we’re not. Emma forgot to mention that you’re also crabby and you smell like moth balls.”

The four broke into raucous laughter while the nun huffed and stormed out of the café. Emma slid back into the booth. Regina suddenly took a hold of Emma’s face crashing her lips to the blonde’s kissing her with all the gratitude she was feeling. When she pulled back Emma was smiling and giving her a look of pure adoration and dare she hope love. 

Before Regina could even stop herself her mouth released what she was feeling “I love you.”

Emma’s eyes went wide. She took a deep breath “Regina I…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don’t know if you guys remember but I love cliff hangers!


	11. Cabin in the Woods

_Previously:_

_Mother Superior turned to the Nolan's "Are you just going to sit there and let your daughter say these things to me?"_

_David and Mary Margaret both shook their heads. David was the first to speak up "No we're not. Emma forgot to mention that you're also crabby and you smell like moth balls."_

_The four broke into raucous laughter while the nun huffed and stormed out of the café. Emma slid back into the booth. Regina suddenly took a hold of Emma's face crashing her lips to the blonde's kissing her with all the gratitude she was feeling. When she pulled back Emma was smiling and giving her a look of pure adoration and dare she hope love._

_Before Regina could even stop herself her mouth released what she was feeling "I love you."_

_Emma's eyes went wide. She took a deep breath "Regina I…"_

 

**Chapter 11**

Emma quickly looked towards her parents who were staring at her mouths agape. She turned back to Regina who was trying to keep her composure but her eyes were quickly filling with unshed tears. The blonde grabbed her girlfriend's hand pulling her out of the booth and to the back of the diner away from prying eyes and ears.

Regina started to speak "Emma I'm sorry, it just…" before she was cut off by a searing kiss that took her words and breath away.

The blonde pulled back looking into chocolate eyes "Don't you dare apologize, that is unless you didn't mean it."

Her former teacher cupped her cheeks giving Emma a dazzling smile "Of course I meant it. I have loved you since you were a teenage pain in my ass. It was a different kind of love back then but you have made it very difficult to not fall for the amazing woman you have become."

Emma threw her arms around the smaller woman burying her face in brown locks whispering "I love you too…so much."

Both women lost themselves in the feel of the other one while letting happy tears slowly trail down their faces. After spending several minutes wrapped around the other they finally pulled back with brilliant smiles upon their faces.

Wiping away their tears Emma nodded towards the booth "We better get back before my parents send out a search party."

Interlacing their fingers and kissing one last time they made their way back to the booth where a very impatient Mary Margaret was waiting "Well Emma did you tell her you love her too? It's clearly written all over your face that you do. There is no sense in not saying it back…"

The blonde's eyes went wide. David slapped a hand over his wife's mouth to stop her rambling all the while Regina giggled like a school girl.

"Geez Mom, it's a good thing that I did tell her otherwise you would have given me away and made this even more awkward."

Regina leaned over to place a kiss upon her girlfriend's cheek while Mary Margaret pulled her husband's hand away to release a loud "Awwwww!"

The waitress finally came to take their order. The little family enjoyed their meals bonding while telling each other embarrassing stories from their lives. Once they were done the two couples made the trek back to the house.

Once inside David pulled his daughter into the living room while Regina followed Mary Margaret into the kitchen to put on a pot of coffee.

"Hey hunny listen, it seems like you and Regina just took a pretty big step in your relationship and I'm thinking that maybe you two would like to be alone tonight. Am I right? I know if I were you I would want to get her alone and possibly naked A.S.A.P.!"

Braking out into a raucous laughter at the pure shock on his daughter's face. "I'm just kidding hun but seriously I think you should take Regina and go to the cabin tonight. You're childhood bedroom is not the most romantic setting."

Palming her face she replied in an incredulous tone "Oh my god Dad. Are you seriously trying to set it up to get me laid?"

David hugged the woman close "I wouldn't be a good dad if I wasn't. You know I joke a lot but I have never seen you this happy in a relationship before. I see how much Regina means to you. I just want you to be able to soak in this moment without having me and your sometimes overbearing mother around."

Emma hugged him back tight whispering into his collar "Thank you Daddy. She does make me really happy."

"That's all I ever wanted for you baby girl. Now take your hot teacher and get out of here."

Emma gave her father a quick peck on the cheek before pulling away and moving towards the kitchen.

As she entered she saw her mother standing alone taking coffee mugs down from the cabinet.

"Hey Mom where's Regina?"

Mary Margaret jumped and let out a small gasp "Emma! Don't just sneak up on me like that! You could have given me a heart attack."

"Sorry Mom, I didn't mean to scare you. I was just asking where Regina went off to. Dad offered us the lake cabin for the night so I wanted to see if she would want to go."

The older woman smiled "Oh that is such a lovely idea. Your old dad is such the romantic, no matter how hard he tries to hide it. Regina just excused herself to use the restroom."

Emma nodded and squeezed her mother's shoulder as she made her way past to track her girlfriend down.

She found her sitting on her old bed going through her phone. When she noticed Emma the brunette beamed "Hello darling, I was just going through my emails. Come sit with me. I am almost finished."

Emma kissed plump lips before sitting next to her throwing an arm around her shoulders "Babe I want to ask you a quick question." The older woman responded by raising her eyebrow letting her know that she was listening while still looking down at her phone.

"My parents have a cabin out by the lake. Would you like to go spend the night out there, just the two of us?"

Regina locked her phone tossing it onto the nightstand. She then threw her leg over Emma's to straddle the blonde's thighs. Wrapping her arms around the cop's neck she whispered against thin pink lips "And what prey tell will we be doing in this cabin all alone?"

Emma looked into eyes that shown bright with love and very obvious lust and responded "Well we could curl up by the fire and just enjoy each other's company…" she then slowly moved her hands that were placed on Regina's thighs towards the luscious rear pulling their bodies as close as possible "or I was thinking that I could stop waiting and finally fuck you."

Regina released a primal growl attacking the woman beneath her. The two were lost in one another, tongues stroking, teeth nipping, and hips grinding. Finally the older woman jumped from Emma's lap "If we don't stop now I won't be able to control myself. The first time I make love to you I want to hear every tiny moan, whimper, and scream. Let's go before I decide to stay and scar your parents."

Emma chuckled "OK. Pack up a couple of things for an overnight stay and we'll hit the road. The cabin isn't too far from here. It should only take us about 20 minutes to get there."

Regina set about packing a bag for them both in a hurried fashion while Emma went to tell her parents they were leaving.

The ride to the cabin was a quiet one. You could feel the tension radiating off both women. Emma kept her hands tightly wrapped around the steering wheel, too afraid that if she touched Regina she would combust. They pulled off the highway onto a long gravel road. Pulling up to the cabin the blonde parked and quickly jumped out the driver's side grabbing their bag from the back seat.

She met Regina at the front of the car linking their hands as they made their way to the entrance of the cabin. Unlocking the door and flipping on the lights the women entered a picturesque setting straight out of a L.L. Bean catalogue. A fire was already roaring in the living room. Emma set the bag down and pulled Regina towards the source of warmth.

"Dad must have called the neighbor Leroy to get the cabin ready for us."

Acknowledging her girlfriend with a hum she slowly pushed Emma down onto the couch and mounted her.

Regina then purred "While the fire is very nice I would much rather you warm me up."

The two women met in a slow yet passionate kiss. Hands were roaming everywhere, across collarbones, up necks, over breasts and hips.

Emma pulled back taking Regina's beautiful face in her hands.

"I love you so much. Thank you for coming back into my life."

Regina smiled with tear-filled eyes. She leaned forward capturing thin lips in a tender kiss. She then stood from Emma's lap taking her hand pulling the blonde up into an embrace.

"Take me to bed and show me how much you love me."

With Emma leading the way they made it into the master suite where they resumed their kissing slowly peeling layers of clothing from the other's body. They were both down to just their underwear when they pulled away from one another. Lips were licked, and breaths were hitched while taking the other in.

Emma placed her right hand over Regina's heart slowly moving her thumb back and forth while her left rested low on the brunette's hip.

"You are so incredibly beautiful."

Regina took the hand that was resting over her heart and brought it up to her face kissing the palm then moved it to the strap of her bra.

"I want you to see the rest of me."

Taking the cue Emma slipped both straps down then reached around to unclip the bra sliding it all the way off.

Regina smirked at the hunger she saw in her girlfriend's eyes as the blonde took in her perky breasts. She slid her own panties down next silently giggling at the practically drooling blonde.

Sliding her arms around Emma she looked in to green eyes silently asking permission to continue. She nodded her consent nervously biting her lip as Regina shed her of her matching set. They moved onto the bed laying on their sides facing each other letting hands softly explore new territory.

Regina purred "Come here." as she pulled Emma on top of her welcoming her into the cradle of her hips.

They started kissing passionately moaning into each other's mouths. Emma moved further down kissing every inch that she could reach. She made it to the most perfect breasts she had ever seen in her life. Taking a dusky nipple into her mouth heat ran down her spine when she heard the moan that came out of her love's mouth. After paying equal attention to the other breast she moved back up to kiss the plump lips she couldn't get enough of.

"Emma please make love to me. I don't think I can wait another second."

The blonde slowly moved her hand down to where it was needed most, gasping as she felt how ready Regina was for her.

"Baby, you feel so fucking good."

She slid her fingers up and down lightly pinching the hardened clit. She slowly entered her with two fingers unhurriedly pushing and pulling them in and out.

"Oh god Emma. Please don't stop."

Emma had never seen anything as beautiful as Regina in the throes of ecstasy. She wanted to remember every minute detail, she had never wanted to paint an image so much in her life.

She increased her pace wanting to throw this heavenly woman off that proverbial edge. She wanted to see her come and she wanted her to come hard.

Regina's back arched in pleasure when Emma strummed her thumb over her swollen clit. "Oh fuck I'm coming darling! I'm coming!"

Emma felt a spurt of wetness hit her palm and spasming walls around her fingers. She smiled down at the older woman who was calming down from her high.

Recovering quickly, she rolled Emma onto her back kissing her way down past a small patch of blonde curls.

She took several minutes kissing and licking folds and thighs before Emma lightly ran her hands through chestnut hair guiding her to where she wanted Regina the most. At the first swipe of tongue on her pink clit she let out a long, low moan. Regina couldn't get enough of her girlfriend. She started licking and sucking earnestly earning her some downright naughty words and noises from those thin lips. She was ready to see her blonde angel come so she swiftly entered her with two fingers while latching onto her clit and sucking hard.

"Regina!" Emma screamed as she rose off the bed experiencing one of the strongest climaxes of her life.

The former teacher let out a throaty laugh while lightly licking the woman beneath her clean.

Hands still in hair Emma gave a small tug. "Get up here you little minx."

With a smirk she crawled up the toned body stopping when she was able to kiss the lips she loved so much.

The kissing quickly escalated from pecking to passionate with tongues moving against the other. Emma reached down to grab two handfuls of plump ass maneuvering Regina to straddle her with their drenched pussies perfectly aligned. She pushed and pulled with the hands on Regina's ass guiding her to grind and create that perfect friction. Within moments they were moaning loudly as they came blissfully together.

Regina collapsed on top of Emma resting her head in the crook of the blonde's neck.

Once she caught her breath she asked "Why did you draw that purple orchid?"

Emma laughed "Seriously…after all that sex, that is what you're thinking about?"

Circling a nipple with her index finger she replied "Mmmhmm. I think it's far past time that you told me."

"Fine you win…but only because I'm too tired to argue."

She wrapped her arms tightly around the smaller woman. "From the first moment I saw you enter that classroom all those years ago I knew you were going to be someone very special in my life. You walked in like you were queen of your domain and I knew I would be your humble servant if you had only asked. I saw you and all I could think of was purple orchids. They are known as the "true queen" of the flower kingdom and they also symbolize admiration and respect. I admired you right away and after listening to your lecture I respected you for your knowledge and passion for the arts. When you told us that we could draw whatever we desired I knew that I had to draw a purple orchid for you."

Regina lifted her head to look down at Emma with slightly misty eyes.

The blonde ran her index finger from brown brows to the tip of Regina's olive-skinned nose.

"Remember when I told you that I would let you keep the picture if it got me out of an explanation as to why I drew it?"

She nodded as to say she remembered.

Emma smirked "Well I actually drew it with every intention of giving it to you. I was such a little teacher's pet."

Laughing she leaned down placing a soft kiss to smiling lips.

"Mmmmm I would definitely like to make you my pet now."

The cop giggled "I think I already am. Only difference is that I would rather bang you than your chalkboard erasers."

"I would hope so!" laughed Regina.

She moved off of Emma and on to her side pulling the blonde to face her.

Running her hand softly over a pale cheek "Thank you for seeing so much in me back then and thank you for giving me another chance to be a part of your life. I love you so much my darling."

She smiled "And I love you my beautiful, purple orchid."

 

**THE END**

Thank you all for the love and support for this story. I can't believe how many of you have stuck by it even after months and years without an update. I truly hope the ending made up for the long wait!


End file.
